Separate Ways
by TrekkieFan4021
Summary: When Janeway and Chakotay have lives and children of their own, how will they react when their children fall in love? Will they renew their friendship through the love of their kids? Will they maintain their distance from each other? Or will they sacrifice their children's love for their own? Find out in "Separate Ways".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Star Trek and its characters do not belong to me. I just use them for my stories. This is a post End Game story that I thought of and hope you will enjoy! Thanks for reading! Please excuse errors and such. This is my first story. I just want to have fun with it!

* * *

**2404:**

Elsa stepped off the transporter and searched the perimeter. Her mother had said she would be arriving at any moment. She watched from the corner of her eye as Kolopak's image appeared nearby. He was tall and handsome, just like his father. He had decided to get the tribe's tattoo above his eye just as Chakotay had. Elsa had met Chakotay before at different parties and on campus at Starfleet Academy, but she had not spoken to him much. Kolopak was one of her only friends on campus, but by far her most treasured one. She smiled to herself as she remembered the date he had promised her just before they transported.

"Elsa?" Her mother's voice brought Elsa's mind back to the present. "Come on sweetie, let's go or we'll be late." Elsa scanned her mother's face as she caught sight of Kolopak. She sensed disdain in her mother's face just before it set back to its usual stone-like appearance. Promptly, her mother grasped her wrist and walked to the ground car, insisting that they take the car back to their home. Elsa turned and waved to Kolopak, who returned her motion with a nod of the head before he turned to Chakotay. Elsa's eyes scanned Kolopak's father from a distance. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes dark and his face emotionless. He was incredibly handsome, nonetheless. She had often wondered why her mother barely spoke of him. After all, Chakotay had been her mother's Commanding Officer.

* * *

Elsa punched in the key code to the house and entered. She barely noticed the decorations that had been added since the last time she was in the house. She pulled her bags in to the living room and fell onto the beige couch. It felt more comfortable than the last time she had been there. Or maybe she had been away at Starfleet Academy too long. She propped her feet up on the low table between her and the console and happily accepted her mother's gift of coffee.

"Oh thank goodness," Elsa whispered after her first sip. Kathryn looked at her daughter with an amused look.

"What were you expecting?"

"Well, after _last_ year, I was half expecting you to hand me 'Tea, Earl Grey, Hot'", she responded, imitating Picard's favorite request. Kathryn's soft laughter filled the room as she remembered her dear friend. He had passed at the age of 99 just before their twenty-fourth anniversary. Tom Paris came up with the bright idea to only serve Earl Grey Tea at their party in his memory, much to the disappointment of many people, including herself and Elsa.

"So have you got big plans this break, Elsa?"

"Well I thought maybe I should go visit Grandma Gretchen." Her mother nodded in approval, but remained silent in wait for the remainder of her answers. "I might walk around or read some books, maybe star gaze."

"Is that all you have planned?" Elsa was almost surprised at her mother's question. Although, she knew Kathryn better than that. Kathryn knew she was holding something back.

"Well, not exactly. I have something sort of planned with a guy," she admitted, "He's from the Academy, and he's really nice and handsome. He asked me to comm him this afternoon at 1500 hours." Kathryn sighed pleasantly at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Well that sounds like fun." Kathryn glanced at the clock. It was nearly 1500 now. "Well you better get to calling him soon. He'll think you stood him up." Elsa jumped up from the couch, filled with excitement. She grabbed her bags and headed to the stairs. She grasped the railing as her mother asked her one last question.

"Elsa? Do I know him?" Elsa's heart stopped. She had been dreading a question revealing his identity. Especially after her reaction to Kolopak at the transporter station. Her head turned to her mother and she tried to play it off.

"Hmm, I don't know. Probably not." Elsa stormed up the stairs before her mother could ask any more questions.

* * *

The comm link established as Kolopak's smiling face appeared on the view screen. His dimples dug hard into the side of his face, and his eyes looked brighter than ever.

"Hey Elsa," his thick, deep voice greeted. She returned his smile, butterflies forming in her stomach.

"Hi Kolopak," she kept her voice smooth and calm. He fidgeted with his tricorder, clearly nervous. When he did not say anything, she continued. "So do you want to meet up tonight?" She smiled reassuringly at his image. He put the tricorder down and assumed a more confident position.

"How does tonight at 1700 hours sound? I've got some ideas of things we can do. I think I remember where your house is from last year's Voyager gathering."

"I can send you the coordinates," she suggested smoothly. He nodded at her response. They smiled at each other for a long moment before she held up a hand to her mouth for a moment. Elsa checked to see that her mother was still down stairs before she returned to Kolopak.

"What's up?" He asked when she returned.

"Is your dad around?" She asked, temporarily avoiding his question.

"No, he's out in the garden. Why?" His face was etched with concern.

"Well, my mother doesn't know you're my date for the evening," her sigh of confession almost startled her. He reciprocated her sigh, and she looked at him inquisitively.

"I haven't told my dad yet either. I don't know why, but he gave you a strange look at the transporter today." Elsa's eyes grew wide.

"My mom did the same thing to you!" She clapped a hand over her mouth, not realizing how loud she had been. She listened to her mom's footsteps padding up the stairs. "Okay, 1700 hours. I'll send you the coordinates. We'll figure this out. I'll see you then." They smiled at each other before he said goodbye and stopped the link. Her mom entered the room seconds later.

"Are you alright?" Kathryn asked. "I heard you down the stairs and thought I should check on you."

Elsa smiled sweetly before answering her mother. "I guess I'm just excited about my date tonight. He's coming at 1700 hours. We've got to be somewhere soon after that, so he probably won't come meet you."

Kathryn raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Well, I'll be awake until 2300 hours if you guys come back before then." She left the room and walked down the stairs. Elsa sighed and sent the coordinates to Kolopak, and warned him that her mother would be home. He responded almost immediately with a short message.

_I'll tell my dad I'm going out with a friend. I'll see you at 1700._

* * *

Elsa got ready for her date in silence. She had picked out a red strapless dress that fell to just above her knees. Around the mid-section of the dress laid a black belt, tight against her flat waist. She put on a black jacket that matched the belt and put on a pair of black flats. She had finished applying make up when she heard her mother tap on the door.

"Come in mom!" She yelled, half looking behind her shoulder as her mother entered. Kathryn gathered Elsa's hair in her hands and brushed the rich auburn strands, giving each stroke love and affection. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful," she whispered, barely audible. Elsa saw her sweet, sad look in the mirror. It was a look she had seen all too many times, but now more and more frequently. Kathryn completed her process of brushing Elsa's hair in silence.

"Mother? What was father like?" She had asked this question so many times before. Kathryn's eyes fell. She had not thought about Elsa's father in such a long time. She had not even _seen_ her father since the day he left. _The day she found out she was pregnant_.

"He was sweet and gentle, but he had thoughts and plans all his own. I haven't seen him in such a long time, he seems like a distant memory. Sometimes, I regret the day I ever met him, but he left me with such a wonderful girl." She turned Elsa's face to her own, cupping it in her hands. "Some days, I miss him, but other times, I wish he had never existed. I guess I just wish he wouldn't have left us." Kathryn fell silent. Elsa had heard a majority of the story in the times she asked previously, but she had never admitted that her father left them. She also had never revealed his name.

"Who was he? Who was my father?" She sounded nearly demanding. Kathryn's face lifted up slightly as she remembered his name and spoke it, softly and sweetly:

"Commodore Jonathon Gears. He was a brilliant man. He first captured my attention when he began talking about molecular displacement in the sub-regions of space," she sighed dreamily.

Elsa cut in: "Did you love him?" Her question shocked Kathryn. She tried not to show it, but Elsa could sense her shock. Kathryn fumbled around for a moment before deciding to be candid.

"No. I didn't," She paused, "but he gave me the best present ever." Kathryn rubbed the side of Elsa's face with her thumb. They exchanged soft smiles before Elsa glanced at the clock.

"It's almost 1700, mother. My date is waiting." As though to confirm her statement, she received a comm bleep on the monitor.

_I'm outside waiting for you._

She rose and grabbed her black and red satin purse from the dresser and hugged her mother. They exchanged goodbyes and Elsa left the room, Kathryn close behind.

"By what name may I call your date?" Elsa froze mid-step. She sighed and turned to her mother. _Mother was completely honest with me, so I need to be honest with her._

"Please don't be mad at me mother." Kathryn raised a confused eyebrow at her daughter. Elsa sighed and continued, "It's Kolopak, Chakotay's son." Kathryn's body stiffened at the sound of Chakotay's name. Her gaze was distant and her mouth formed a tight, thin line. Elsa reached for her mother's arm. "I'm sorry. I should have told you at the transporter station." Kathryn shook her head and licked her lips.

"It's alright. Go have fun," she stated, robotic and flat. It was almost as though it was an old sentence that had been rehearsed for years. There was no meaning, and little emotion. Elsa thanked her mother and ducked away, not waiting around for Kathryn to change her mind. Kathryn watched her daughter leave the house, standing still on the fourth step, frozen like ice. She saw a flash of light and heard a beep from her tellecommunicator. It was from Elsa.

_Do you still want to meet him?_

End chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I got a PM from someone who asked if Janeway was married to Picard. To clear this up, the answer is no. The "twenty-fourth anniversary" was in reference to the anniversary of Voyager's return from the Delta Quadrant. Also, I apologize for not posting more this week. I had to move out of my apartment last weekend. Thanks for waiting. I will post another ASAP. Enjoy! I hope it's as good as chapter one. Thanks for all the positive feedback.

* * *

The trees rushed by the opened windows on Kolopak's ground car. She watched out at the wildlife that flew by, their colors melting into the background as their images flashed by the open windows. Elsa turned her attention to her telecommunicator. It flashed a message for her from her mother. She was unsure whether or not to open the message, just she was unsure whether or not to tell Kolopak that her mother knew he was her date.

"You're awfully quiet." Kolopak's thick, deep voice broke her from her deep thoughts. "Is something wrong? You seemed so excited to be on our date not one hour ago, and now you seem like you're having second thoughts." His face twisted into a smooth, expressionless appearance that Elsa had only ever seen on Chakotay from a distance. As confused as Elsa was about the situation with her mother, she could not help but smile at his concern.

"I'm sorry, Kolopak. Something is a little wrong. My mother told me something that she's never said before, so I decided to be honest with her. I told her that you were my date. I am still excited about tonight, but my mom sent me a message on the telecommunicator that I haven't quite read yet." Elsa scanned her date's face, hoping for relaxation in the stone-tight muscles. Eventually, he smiled, allowing Elsa to see his adorable dimples. Her smile grew wider at the sight of his.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence that followed, "I'm glad that you're still excited for our date. I do think you should check that message though. It could be important." Elsa knew that Kolopak was right about that. She fumbled with the device a few more seconds before allowing the message from her mother to show.

_Does Chakotay know?_

Elsa turned once again to Kolopak. "I think it's for you," she said at last, waiting for him to respond. He glanced over and nodded, pulling his car into a vacant lot. He put the ground car in park and took the communicator from Elsa. The three words on the screen put him into a deeper silence than he had thought possible. As far as he knew, his dad did not know. Chakotay had been out working in the garden all afternoon and said he would not be back until late that night. He had stated that he would be visiting Tom Paris before swinging by the grocery store on his way home. Kolopak relayed his thoughts to Elsa. Not wanting to push the fact that her mother had completely avoided her own question, she typed the word "no" and sent the message to her Kathryn. Elsa could not help but wonder what would happen next.

"So Kolopak," she started, desperate to change the subject, "where _are_ you taking me?" His dimples reappeared at her question and he once again drove out of the lot. They were heading to a part of the countryside she had never been to before.

"Since my dad won't be back until late tonight, I thought it might be nice to go to my place. I've been told I can make a mean pasta salad." Kolopak knew how much Elsa loved his pasta salad. She smiled and reached across the middle console to grab his hand, lacing her fingers in his.

She smiled before answering her dear friend. "That sounds delicious." She rubbed her thumb along his hand as they continued down the road.

"Just as long as you promise me one thing," he said, his smile growing larger.

"What's that?" Confusion coated her question.

"You have to leave room for dessert." He lifted her hand to his face and pressed his soft lips against the back of her hand. Elsa felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he scanned her with his eyes. "You look cute when you're embarrassed," he teased. Her face reddened more deeply. She looked out the window at the passing trees. Eventually, Kolopak turned the car onto a forested gravel driveway. The trees created a dark tunnel that let through little light onto their pathway. She wondered how many times wildlife had been seen in this area. As they continued on, the trees became less dense and opened up to a large grassy yard fill with abundant plant life. The drive continued on to a large, white, Victorian style home. Elsa had never seen a house like this anywhere except in pictures. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"My dad loves wood working. He wanted to make an old style home, so he did. He told me that he used technology of this era to reinforce the structure though. When my mom was alive, she always talked about how this was such a 'primitive structure' and that she had hoped my dad would 'implement more suitable technology than the raw environmental specimen from the surrounding domain'. She was all about technology." Elsa had hardly ever heard him say so much at one time. He had always been more of a listener than a speaker. He continued, "I'm not even sure how they could stand one another. They were such opposites. He is all about nature, and she was all about technology. I swear they fought constantly about stupid things, but at the end of the day, they always managed to put their differences aside and be my parents. That's all that matters I suppose."

Elsa had not even noticed that they had been parked for quite some time, as she had been engrossed in Kolopak's story. She opened the door and released Kolopak's hand, allowing him to exit the car as well. She stepped out of the ground car and shut the door behind her. She was greeted by Kolopak, who extended his arm to her. She happily linked arms with her date, pushing her body close to his. She let her head fall softly against his right arm. He was about a head taller than she was, but she did not mind. They walked up the three steps onto the patio. He punched a code into the box on the left side of the door.

"My dad didn't abandon _all_ forms of technology," he said with a wink before he led her into the entry room. It was a large, open living room with a bar that separated it from the kitchen. The living room hosted a gorgeous wooden rocking chair and a small brown loveseat that sat across from the fireplace. Even with the forty percent lighting that Kolopak asked from the computer, the room was still darker than she had expected. Kolopak disappeared into the kitchen area while Elsa remained in the living room, mesmerized by the wooden rocking chair. She reached out and ran her hand down the dark wooden arm, tracing its carved features.

"Maybe you two should get a room," Kolopak called from over the bar. Elsa giggled, slightly embarrassed and met her gracious host on the opposing side of the bar.

"Are you jealous?" she teased, reaching her hands up to his face, allowing her fingers to trace the lines of his tattoo. Kolopak rubbed his face against her hand and pouted like a hurt child.

"Maybe a little," he said, thickly coating his words in sadness.

"Well I can fix that." She leaned over the bar and pressed her lips on Kolopak's. The taste of his lips was entirely intoxicating to Elsa. She had the pleasure of kissing him on multiple occasions, but never quite like this. The only thing that was holding them back from perfection was the bar, and Kolopak realized it as well. He parted from her and twirled her around the counter and into the kitchen. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers-hard, but loving. She felt the pressure increase just before they deepened the kiss, allowing tongues to adventure and tangle together, playing and fighting. Kolopak drew back to plant kisses on her neck and cheek before he lifted her onto the bar. Elsa kissed the place beneath his left ear, feeling him shudder with delight before they collided once again.

They parted and Kolopak interrupted any further foreplay. "That was just the opening act." He turned on his heels and walked to the oven to attend to his pasta salad. He flashed a dimpled smile back over his shoulder at Elsa, who remained on the counter top, still hoping for more. _If _that_ was the opening act,_ _I think I want to just skip to dessert._ She flushed with embarrassment and hopped off the table. In a flash, she was by his side, wondering how she could help him.

* * *

Elsa and Kolopak finished the last of their meal together before she gathered up their plates and rinsed them off in the sink. Kolopak scooped the leftover pasta salad and put it in a container for a later meal. Their combined efforts to put the kitchen back into its previous order made Elsa feel as though they were living together-a concept that she did not mind. They had talked about a lot of things during their dinner, including the Academy, their future together, and, finally, their parents. She still wondered whether her mother would want to meet Kolopak, on top of about a million other things. Kolopak, however, insisted that their parents' thoughts on their relationship not ruin their evening together. She had agreed and filed away any thoughts for another day.

She dried off the last of the plates just in time to have Kolopak scoop her up in his arms once again and carry her to the living room. He placed himself on the couch, allowing her to curl up on him, adjusting her position for optimal comfort. Kolopak put his arms around Elsa's back and pressed her face close to his own.

"Computer, play back Kolopak alpha one. Also, turn the lights down to ten percent." Immediately after his command, the computer began to play a romantic melody, and the room grew even more dark than before.

"Maybe next time we can go dancing," she whispered into his ear, just before she softly placed her head beneath his neck onto his soft shirt, letting her fingers make shapes on his chest. They sat in serene silence for several minutes, merely enjoying each others' company. She had long since lost her jacket and shoes between the kitchen and the loveseat, so Kolopak let his hands smooth up and down her partially bare back. Elsa lifted her head to stare into Kolopak's dark brown eyes. She tilted her head and pressed her lips against his, savoring the taste of his mouth. She moved her hands up to his neck and shifted herself until she was flat on top of him. She felt a deep rumble of laughter underneath her.

"What's so funny?" she asked between kisses. He laughed again and slid off of the couch onto the floor, with her still in his arms. He stretched his legs out with relief before answering her.

"That couch is way too cramped for this kind of behavior. The floor is much larger, albeit much less comfortable." Now Elsa shook with laughter before resuming their session. He moved his right hand down to the small of her back, and tangled his left hand in with her beautiful auburn hair. He placed kisses on her neck and cheek, just before she caught his mouth again, bringing it to her own. Elsa lifted her head up for a moment, catching her breath, when she noticed an orange near Kolopak's head. She lifted it near her own face, so Kolopak could examine it as well. Simultaneously, their eyes and heads followed a trail of spilled groceries that led to several dropped sacks near the feet of Chakotay.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I wanted to make it up to you guys for having made you wait for a second chapter, so here's a third! I hope you like it! Sorry if this gets kind of confusing at the story part.

* * *

Chakotay's fists were so tight, his knuckles had long been ghostly white. His face was as expressionless as usual, but his eyes screamed 'murder'. Elsa and Kolopak were off of the floor in a flash, facing their intruder.

"Computer, end music and lift lights to full," Kolopak smoothly requested. The lights lifted and the song ended abruptly. Finally, Elsa saw just how alike Kolopak and his father really were. Apart from having the same tattoo, their hair and face were almost completely identical. If Elsa had not known better, she would have sworn that Kolopak was the clone of Chakotay.

"Get her out of my house," he said, uncharacteristically calm from the way that he looked. Elsa had never noticed how much Chakotay and Kolopak even sounded alike until now. Kolopak slid in front of Elsa protectively and confronted his father. He opened his mouth to protest, but Chakotay continued, "Get her out now!" His voice now shook with anger, revealing his true emotions.

"But father!" Kolopak finally interrupted. "She means no harm!" Kolopak stood his ground before his father, taller and more confident than Elsa had ever seen.

"Do you know who she is?" Chakotay shot back, now raising his left arm to point at Elsa. His entire arm shook with rage, and his face now showed just how angry he was. Kolopak pushed Elsa even further behind himself to ensure her safety.

"She's Elsa Janeway. A very sweet girl whom I happen to like very much!" Kolopak now shook with anger in response to his father's rage. Elsa slowly crept away from the two men as they continued their quarrel.

"That _thing_," Chakotay emphasized, "is the very daughter of a-a-a traitor!" As much as he meant the words he spoke, Elsa knew that he did not wish to say them. His anger faltered for a second, just enough for Elsa to realize that he had been hurt deeply by something her mother had done, before he regained his previous stance.

"_She_ isn't a _thing_ at all! _She _is _Elsa_! Why are you angry with _her_? She's not _Kathryn Janeway_!" Chakotay stopped shaking. The very sound of Kathryn's name made him stop. He eased his tightness and stepped away from the door.

"Go. Get her stuff and get her out of my house. I never want to see her here again," Chakotay said, resuming his deep, calm voice. By now, Elsa was in the kitchen looking for her second shoe. She had already put on her jacket and grabbed her purse without the two men noticing. Kolopak turned and found her other shoe underneath the bar. She slid it on her foot and hurried out the door, Kolopak close behind. Elsa threw herself into Kolopak's ground car and shut the door, tears collecting in her eyes. Kolopak sat silently in the driver's seat and shut his door. In silence they remained for several minutes until the beginnings of a rain shower forced them to put the windows up.

"What do we do now?" Elsa peeped, barely audible. Kolopak turned to her and lifted her face with his hand. His eyes were deeply set with sadness. She could tell that he had absolutely no idea what to do, and she felt tears roll down her face. His thumb caught some of them, and he pulled her face close to his own and kissed her forehead. He put the car into reverse as thunder sounded off in the distance and the rain started falling faster. Their entire trip back to her home was in complete silence.

* * *

_He knows._

The message appeared on Kathryn's tellecommunicator at about 2100 hours. She sighed and sat alone on the couch, listening to the rain fall outside. She had often feared that Elsa would find out what had happened between her and her greatest friend, Chakotay, but she had never wanted it to be this way. Moments later, she heard a car splash along the drive and the engine stopped running. Janeway rushed to the window to see Kolopak open an umbrella and help Elsa out of the ground car. She held fast to his arm and walked in unison with her date up to the front door.

Kathryn walked to the door and opened it before Elsa had the chance to push in the code. She opened her arms wide to comfort her daughter. As much as she did not want to, she invited Kolopak into the house. He shook his head and ducked out of the doorway without a word. Elsa's sobs grew inaudible, but she shook harder in her mother's arms. Kathryn watched out the window as Kolopak crept back to his car and drove away. The mother and daughter made their way up the stairs, where Kathryn made Elsa change into something more comfortable. Eventually they met again downstairs. She put her arm around her daughter and drew her close, letting her cry until there were no more tears.

* * *

Kolopak rushed into the house and shut the front door, hard, letting his father know of his presence and his anger. Chakotay sat on the loveseat, stroking the arm of the wooden rocker just as Elsa had done earlier. Kolopak stopped in his tracks and wandered slowly to his father, suddenly ashamed for being so angry. He stood awkwardly for a time until Chakotay's sad eyes met with Kolopak's. Kolopak sank into the seat next to his father, ready to be punished for his actions. Chakotay instead began with a story.

"Once when you were just a boy, a large Kazon vessel somehow found a wormhole and came too close to our outposts. So, your mother was asked on one last adventure as a Starfleet crew member."

* * *

"She was a very special woman," Elsa's mother continued, letting her sadness show through. "I thought of her as my own daughter. I was asked to run this mission as the ship's captain one last time. I did not force her to come, but she insisted that she go. Of course, I asked Chakotay's permission, and he was very hesitant."

* * *

"At the time, we were great friends. Kathryn and I talked to each other about everything. Of course I asked Kathryn to convince your mother to not go on this mission, but try as she might, she could not get her to listen. So you and I went to the docking station with your mother and waved goodbye to her."

"I remember that. I was six, right?" Kolopak inquired. Chakotay nodded and continued.

"I declined going, much to my regret now, as I could not find anyone to take care of you on such short notice. There was no way I would have let you go on a ship to stay with my sister, and she was unable to come get you. So I remained here with you."

"What about Elsa? Where did she go?" Chakotay froze at the sound of her name, but answered his son anyway.

"Kathryn's mother Gretchen was in town when we received the message, so she was sent with her grandmother."

* * *

"You know, I think I remember staying and grandma's house now. Except, I thought you were going on vacation." Elsa chuckled at her own innocence and let her mother continue.

"As I'm sure you've guessed, Chakotay kept tabs on our mission the entire time we were gone. Since Kolopak's mother and I knew a lot about the Kazon, and Tuvok was deep in subspace on a difference mission, we were elected. The mission was going fine, and we confronted the Kazon on the eleventh day. They had not quite met the border, but their position posed a threat to us. We hailed their vessel and an old familiar face appeared on the view screen."

* * *

"Jal Culluh," Chakotay continued, rage filling his eyes once again. "But a new, adolescent-aged Kazon stood by his side. One that all of the Voyager crew had seen, but none of the crew recognized right away. At least, not until he asked where I was." Chakotay bit his lip. "In the report I was later sent, Kathryn Janeway demanded his identity. He said he was Jal Sekden, but before his ascension into adulthood, he was better known as Sek, named after his late mother, Seska." Chakotay's eyes narrowed before he continued, "I _have_ told you about Seska before, haven't I?" Kolopak nodded. He remembered very well how this woman had tricked Chakotay into believing that she had stolen his DNA and impregnated herself.

"Well he was now older and had been drilled with lies by his father. He was told that I had personally destroyed his mother out of rage."

* * *

"Jal Sekden chuckled, admitting that he was sorry that Chakotay could not be there when he got his revenge. From the beginning I should have known that he was going to do something big. Unfortunately, we had no idea that the Kazon had cooked up some new technology either. We had passed them off as an insignificant threat." Kathryn sighed. Elsa reached over and touched her mother's hand. Kathryn looked up into her daughter's eyes and smiled slightly before continuing.

"Well, after a hard battle, we realized that our shields were much too low and our damage was much too high. We had lost power in many places on the Enterprise Mark VIII. Voyager had long been made as a museum. 'The ship that could see no end', they called her."

* * *

"But anyway, your mother eventually suggested that an away team would be the optimal choice in this situation. She suggested a distraction. Unfortunately, she also suggested herself as the best candidate for the mission. Janeway insisted on tagging along and placed Commander Ayala in charge of the Enterprise Mark VIII while they were away. Everyone had their orders and away they went. Kathryn and your mother steered the tiny war vessel to the docking location on the Kazon ship.

"The Kazons thought that the Enterprise Mark VIII had sent out an away team to land and board the vessel, just as your mother and Janeway had wanted. The Enterprise Mark VIII had their targets set and fired when the Kazons had diverted their torpedoes to the war vessel. The Kazon ship was horribly damaged, but one of their torpedoes had been released and hit right on target-the tail end of the war ship your mother and Kathryn were running."

* * *

"She was bleeding profusely from her head. She had slammed into the console and fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. I contacted Enterprise Mark VIII, and stated that she needed medical attention immediately. I used a medic kit to do what I could, but our ship was damaged and descending. So I had to leave her and try to salvage the war vessel. I was alerted by Ayala that the transporter systems had been disconnected in the earlier crossfire. I had no choice but to dock the ship, which meant I had to leave my crew member dying on the ground. I had betrayed my promise to Chakotay. He had asked me to keep Seve-," she paused, faltering slightly, "-Annika safe. But I failed him.

"By the time I got around the damaged Kazon ship and back toward the Enterprise, she was almost gone. Ayala told me that repairs were being made to the transporter as quickly as possible, but it was not fast enough. I tried to tend to Annika again, but she died in my arms."

* * *

"When Janeway had made it back to the ship, your mother was dead." Chakotay sat rigidly in silence.

"That's what you're mad at Janeway about? She didn't kill mother. It was the Kazon!" Kolopak scanned his father's face, but Chakotay turned his head away and shook it.

"That's not why I'm angry with her," he said flatly.

* * *

"I was back on the bridge in less than an hour, with nothing but a broken arm. The Emergency Medical Hologram had set the break, and encouraged me to rest. Being who I am, I ignored his orders and resumed my position. I had too many things that needed to be settled. The damage to the Kazon ship was high and they were largely disabled, except for their thrusters. Our weapons had made sure that their torpedoes remained offline, but they still had a way of escape. I hailed the Kazon vessel, but they did not respond. We had almost all of our systems back online within the next hour, before we finally received a hail from the Kazons. It was Jal Sekden. He reported that much of his crew was dead, including his father, Jal Culluh.

"He did inquire about why the life signs on the away vessel fell from two to one. He had been hoping that I was dead, but seemed pleased that he had ended the life of at least one crew member. Unfortunately for us, the member he killed was the ultimate way for him to get the revenge he had wanted. I can still see his face disappear. Lt. Wildman informed me that the Kazon ship was powering thrusters, and asked if we should open fire. I didn't want to risk anymore lives, so I let them take the wormhole back to the delta quadrant."

* * *

"I'm angry because she let him go." Chakotay stood from the loveseat and walked to the window, staring out at the rain. Kolopak remained frozen on the chair.

"You're mad because she gave mercy to a cold-blooded brute who took the life of my mother." It was a statement more than a question. Chakotay remained motionless at the window, tears matching the flow of the pouring rain. Kolopak continued, "It was a long time ago. Can't you forgive her? It sounds like she did the best she could for her crew. More people could have died if the Kazon ship had exploded."

"So now you're siding with her?" Chakotay kept his voice smooth, even with tears racing down his face.

"Being angry with Janeway won't bring mom back!" Kolopak shot back, now standing in the living room.

"You wouldn't understand," Chakotay said calmly and quietly. Kolopak's heart froze.

"I understand," Kolopak replied. "I understand that you want revenge just as much as that cold-blooded murderer! In a way, you're just like him." Kolopak turned and ran out of the house into the pouring rain, grabbing his umbrella and rain coat on the way out.

End Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Terribly sorry for the wait you guys. I started an internship and just haven't felt motivated to do any writing. Teehee! I hope you like it. I did this at like 4 a.m. so please excuse errors.

* * *

I closed my eyes to push away the pain, but my right shoulder continued to bother me. I pressed my left hand into the sore spot and closed my eyes. I did not know that my actions would catch _his_ attention. He voiced concern as I tried desperately to work it out, but I soon heard him leave his chair and approach me. He stood behind my chair and gathered my hair in his hands, stroking it with love and affection before he threw it over my left shoulder. I felt his hands smooth over my shoulders. His right hand rubbed over my own hand, making my heart jump for joy. I relaxed into his wonderful massage, dropping my hand, and my guard.

I spoke aloud to him, praising his works on my aching shoulders. I barely comprehended his response as I was drowning in relaxation and supreme comfort. I smiled, both inside and out, as he continued to work his magic until he eventually stopped. I could feel his breath steady on my head when I opened my eyes. I stood, putting my defenses back up, though I did not wish to, and thanked him. I stared at him as he returned my gaze, his dimples barely showing near the corners of his smile. I could tell that I had broken his heart by breaking our connection, and I completely regretted it. I gave him my usual goodnight wish, which he returned graciously.

I began to walk away, but I felt his hand reach out and grab my arm lightly. I turned my head to his hand and followed his arm with my eyes to meet his desperate face. He longed for something more than a simple goodnight wish. My eyes reflected the same sadness, but I still pushed my defenses up higher and walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of the room, his arm still extended. I walked to the doorway and looked back, my eyes filled with tears. I blinked them away but found myself frozen in the doorway. Giving in to my walls, I abruptly turned to greet him again and ran across the room to him.

I felt myself thud hard against his chest, hugging him tightly. I felt his arms gratefully wrap around my body just as his chin fell atop my head. I pulled enough away to look at the old familiar face. He began to lean down as I shut my eyes. Before I knew it, we had locked lips and were on the floor.

* * *

A shattering sound brought Kathryn back to reality. She put her hand up against her forehead, still trying to process her rendition of a long lost memory on New Earth. Janeway rose from her bed, shuffling her feet into her worn slippers, and proceeded downstairs. Her eyes, still adjusting to the darkness, noticed a figure moving around in the darkness.

"Elsa?" Kathryn called out, breaking the silence. The person froze, hand on the doorknob, feet planted on the doormat. "Computer, raise lights to 10 percent." A low glow of the lights barely illuminated the room.

* * *

Kolopak looked at his surroundings once again as he settled in for the night. The shelter he had made when he was a child was still of some use to him. He placed his wet boots and umbrella near the door and used his raincoat as a curtain for the window. The wind still howled outside and thunder sounded between the beatings of raindrops. Kolopak sat on the wooden bed he had crafted so many years ago. He intended to sleep in his tree house shelter that night even though he had outgrown the bed.

Kolopak placed his face in his hands as he thought through the last things he had yelled at his father, torturing himself with the memory. Although his father had been out of line in his reaction to Elsa, there was no reason for him to return the favor. He shook his head and uncomfortably laid down, pulling his knees up toward his chest to make more room. Thankfully, his raincoat and umbrella had kept him nearly dry, but at this point, Kolopak really did not care. He turned over to the wooden wall and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kathryn's voice rang out sternly. The figure spun around and lifted its arms in surrender.

"I know this looks bad," the figure replied, wavering slightly.

"Damn right it does. Explain yourself." Kathryn slipped into her "captain" personality mode. Chakotay stood upright before he began his lecture, trying to mentally process how to tell his former captain his reasoning behind needed to come to her house.

"Alright! I was desperate," his voice finally broke from his lips. "Kolopak took some stuff and left, but he didn't take anything I could track. I knew that Elsa would try to contact my son, but I answered instead. It was difficult to convince he to talk to me, but when the storm started making our comm link fade, she offered that I come here to finish the conversation. She had searched through everything she could think of to give me a hint, but didn't come up with much. If these places don't pan out, I'll have to look for him tomorrow when the weather clears," Chakotay concluded, sadness coursing through his words.

Janeway pressed her lips into a thin line. She scanned the face of her former commander carefully. Kathryn knew that he could never lie to her, so she eased the tension in her face and sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment, but her dream of kissing Chakotay returned to her thoughts. Quickly, she opened her eyes and stared at his lips, still not saying anything. More than anything, she wanted to make her dream a reality, to moan his name in desire as he placed kisses on her tender neck. She moved her eyes up to his, but she forgot to shield her emotions. Desperation was etched in his facial features as he awaited her response, echoing the desperation and longing she held for her slowly returned her face to its cold-stone expression.

"It seems to me that there are only two options for you," she stated plainly, her face still hard as a rock.

"What would those be?" Chakotay inquired, worry now clouding in his eyes.

"You can either leave, go search for your son, and give me a full report, or," she paused, soaking in the moment, "I can throw you in the brig." A smile spread across her face as he laughed aloud. Kathryn had not realized how much she missed his laugh until that moment. She joined in his laughter and placed her hand on his chest out of habit. In that moment, it seemed that every harsh word was forgotten and each hurt place was mended.

"Thank you, Kathryn." She let her hand linger on his chest until he backed out of her reach and slid out the door. She turned back to the stairs, soaking in the moment. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Elsa sitting on the third step, holding tightly to the rail.

* * *

Chakotay shut the door to Kathryn's home and stood hovering for a moment. He moved his hand to the place where hers had been resting not a moment ago. He realized how much he had missed her warmth, comfort, and her touch. Chakotay backed away, his hand still held over his heart, and then turned to his groundcar. He wanted to rush into her home and apologize for everything he had ever done, but something in his heart still held on tight, hardening himself back to the way he was. He shut the door and drove off, eager to search for his runaway son.

* * *

"Wow, mom," Elsa dreamily started, "It was like watching a romance holo-novel in the living room. There was so much chemistry, I'm surprised all you guys did was laugh," she ended in a more slightly disappointed tone. Janeway held the hand that had been pressed against her former commander's chest as though it was a prize she wanted to keep forever. She barely computed what her daughter had just said.

"He called me Kathryn." It was all she knew to say. "I haven't heard him say my name in years." Tears gathered in her eyes, and she pressed her treasured hand close to her heart. Elsa looked at her mother with a smile as she continued to hug the railing.

"Mother, do you think you and Chakotay will ever get your old friendship back?"

"I hope so Elsa. I hope so." Hearing the answer she had wanted, Elsa stood up from her position and began to retreat to her room. Janeway continued talking: "You know, it's funny how the stealthiest man I know would just so happen to make a sound that would trigger me to see what was happening down here. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you Elsa?" Elsa's neck craned around to meet her mother's gaze. Elsa flashed a devious smile and rushed up the stairs without another word, shutting her door loudly to make her point.

Janeway sighed and commanded the lights to be turned out just as she reached the top of the stairs. She gazed in the direction of her daughter's bedroom, but decided to leave that conversation for the morning. Kathryn slipped into her own bedroom and closed the door softly behind her. She sighed as she sat down on the bed and took her slippers off of her tired feet.

"God grant me good dreams tonight," she said as she returned to her pleasant sleep.

* * *

Water had completely covered the driveway when Chakotay returned from his hunt. He had regrettably come home empty-handed; all of Elsa's ideas had flopped. He brought the car to a stop in its usual place and stood out in the rain for several minutes. Chakotay kept trying to process all of the things that had happened that night. Everything seemed like a blurry dream to him now, even as he trudged through the mud and puddles once again. His mind kept returning to Janeway's hand on his chest. It brought back many happy memories that they had shared on Voyager. As Chakotay scanned the forested scenery, his eyes fell to the unlocked gate that led to one of Kolopak's favorite trails.

Like lightning, Chakotay took off through the gate, looking high and low for his son. He called Kolopak's name out as he rushed along, jumping over roots and ducking under low branches. On and on he continued, for what seemed like hours, along the trail.

* * *

_"Kolopak,"_ Elsa beckoned to him, _"Kolopak, where are you?"_ Her mouth moved to the words, but her voice was not the same as it usually was. It was deeper, silkier, and much like his own father's. Kolopak burst from his sleep.

"Father?" He cried out, rushing to the window. He lifted his raincoat to look out into the storm. Some of the branches in the distance moved slightly. "Father?" He cried again, forgetting his previous anger. Kolopak received the response he had been wanting, so he grabbed his things and descended from the tree. He ran toward his father's voice, not caring about the roots that kept tripping him. A streak of lightning flashed and a boom of thunder accompanied it as he heard several branches fall in his father's direction. His steps grew faster and he lunged to where his father's voice was.

Kolopak ran the corner of the trail and saw it. A group of branches had pinned his father to the ground.

* * *

End Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'm going to be gone for part of next week, so I thought I'd make it up to you by publishing another chapter! Hope you enjoy. Sorry that it's a short chapter. :/ It's more talking than anything, but a lot happens.

* * *

Kolopak nervously flipped the ruined tricorder over and over in his hands. The circuit board was completely smashed by either the weight of the branches or his father. Somehow, Kolopak had managed to painstakingly remove his father from under the debris and get him to the house, where he used an emergency transport to Starfleet Medical. Normally, patients are allowed family members in the room, but Kolopak was so worried that he became a problem, and the EMH asked that he leave. Using the medical communicator, he had contacted Elsa and asked her to pass on the news. As usual, Elsa had insisted that she come for his company, which he now awaited.

The door flew open and in came Elsa, arms spread out wide to greet Kolopak. He held her close, both hands on the back of her over-sized sleep shirt. She had enough time to throw on a pair of slacks before she asked her mother if she could come. Kathryn Janeway entered next and took a seat on the long bench near the couple. Kolopak drew away and took Elsa's hand as they sat down across from her mother. Elsa laid her tired head on Kolopak's shoulder. Kathryn glanced out the window, trying desperately to not think how Elsa and Kolopak looked just like herself and Chakotay.

Kathryn eventually broke the silence. "How is Chakotay?" Kolopak drew his eyes up to Kathryn's face.

"The Doctor said that he had suffered from a moderate concussion and some very mild brain hemorrhaging. He said that my dad shouldn't sustain any permanent damage, but he requires that my dad stay for a day to recover. The Doctor had me come out here about five minutes before I notified you guys." He glanced at the clock. "That was about an hour ago..." He nuzzled his face into Elsa's hair and kissed the top of her head. Although Kathryn wanted to be happy for her daughter and Kolopak, she was disturbed by the feeling that she was looking at herself and what could and should have been between her and Chakotay.

Suddenly the door opened, allowing the Doctor to enter. Kathryn stood to greet her friend, and Elsa and Kolopak turned their attention to him. His face seemed rather pleased, much to the relief of the present company.

"Chakotay will make a full recovery. Right now he's still asleep, but I thought it might be nice for him to wake up to all of you," the Doctor pleasantly concluded. Elsa and Kolopak rose and rushed out of the room, Kolopak leading her by the arm, and nearly knocked over the EMH.

"Well, Doctor, it seems as though we've got some running competition." Kathryn chuckled at his slightly exasperated expression.

"I see you and Chakotay need to teach those two a few more things." The Doctor met a glare and cleared his throat, changing the subject, "Ah, well, are you representing the commander as his friend or as something more than that?" Kathryn's face changed to a slightly confused look.

"Let's just say that we're getting ready to find out where I stand, Doctor. After you." Kathryn extended her arm to the door and the EMH nodded, temporarily satisfied by her answer.

* * *

Although Kolopak and Elsa arrived by Chakotay's side long before the Doctor and Kathryn, they were forced to wait until the EMH delivered the medicine. Kolopak took his place at the head of the table, near his father's head, while Elsa stood at his right side. Kathryn stood on the opposite side of the bed from the children and instinctively took Chakotay's hand in her own. It was warm and coarse, but it fit perfectly in her own. Her mind flashed back to all of the times she had ever held his hand, and she smiled at his face.

Suddenly, Kathryn feared that Chakotay may not like the idea of her holding his hand, but the Doctor pressed the hypospray into his patient's neck; it was too late for her to remove her hand now without him noticing.

* * *

Chakotay heard the sound of a hypospray and felt something holding onto his hand. It was smaller than his own hand, but by far much silkier. The shape and texture felt very familiar to him, like a distant memory, so he rubbed his thumb up and down what he had now gathered was a hand. He heard his son's voice accompanied by what sounded like the EMH. The last thing he remembered was searching for his son out in the rain when a large crash of lightning caused several large branches to fall on him.

He flattened his face to the left and opened his eyes to his hand. Chakotay let his eyes follow the hand he was holding up an arm and to a face, Kathryn's, before he returned her smile. He continued to rub her hand with his thumb as he sat himself up, with the aid of the Doctor and Kolopak. Chakotay felt Kathryn's hand begin to slide out of his grasp, so he tightened his grasp as a sign of thanks before he let her go.

The Doctor explained the situation and stated that Chakotay would need to stay another day on the medical base for recovery purposes.

"Someone should stay here to relay information and for company to the commander; however," the Doctor set his gaze on Kolopak, "I have a slight issue with certain worry-some sons remaining here."

Kolopak lowered his head in shame. "It would probably be best if I didn't stay, but I would like someone to be he-"

"I'll stay," Kathryn blurted out, gaining the surprised attention of everyone in the room. "It will give me time to catch up with an old friend. Kolopak and Elsa are old enough to care for themselves for a day. Besides," Kathryn's eyes fell on Chakotay's face, "someone owes me a report."

"Well commander," the EMH turned to his patient, "do you have any objections?" Chakotay sat for a moment, maintaining eye contact with Kathryn.

"No objections here, Doctor," he quietly stated, still looking at his visitor.

"Now that that's settled," The Doctor continued, "it is time for Chakotay to get some rest. I hope you'll find the recovery room across the hall to your liking." Chakotay got up from the table and nodded to his son and Elsa, thanking them before he followed the Doctor out of the room. Kathryn reached across the table and grabbed Kolopak's arm.

"Listen here, boy. I'm trusting you to get my daughter home safely. If you stay the night at my house, I have no issues, but if I find out that you two slept in the same room, I will have your head." Kolopak nodded and tightened his grip on Elsa's hand. "Good," she said as she released his arm, "then I expect you two to be back tomorrow for a visit with Chakotay. Now go get some sleep and have a good day tomorrow. Go out on a date or something." Kathryn shooed them with her hands and watched as they left the room. Soon, the Doctor returned.

"Ah, Captain. The room is just across the hall. I trust you can find it. Let me know if there are any problems during the day. I think you two should go for a walk around the medical center tomorrow. I'll do a routine checkup in the morning when he awakens, at 1500, and again at 2200. Then I will be able to release him the following morning. Now, please go get some rest." Janeway nodded and left the room just as she heard the EMH tell the computer to shut down his program for the night.

She placed her hand on the door knob and hesitantly knocked before entering. Chakotay had already had enough time to change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Kathryn looked down at her own wardrobe selection and mentally scolded herself for not bringing something to change into.

"Here." Chakotay tossed a pair of sweatpants from the bin to her and rummaged through his duffel bag. He found the now-washed shirt that he had been wearing before the accident and handed it to her. "You can wear these. Sorry if the shirt's a little big." Janeway thanked him and retreated to the bathroom.

She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, sighing. Suddenly, she regretted her offer to stay with him, but she knew that it needed to happen. She silently changed clothes and went back out into the main room. It was a plain and small room, with one standard hospital bed and a small couch under a window. Near the door was a white double-door closet and a single oak nightstand sat on the left side of the bed, near the bathroom entrance. Kathryn made her way to the supply closet and pulled out a blanket and a giant plastic bag. She put her clothes in the bag and set it by the closet before proceeding to the couch.

She put the blanket on the bed and turned around to greet her former commander. Chakotay moved around the bed to the side that faced her and sat on the edge.

"Thank you," she whispered in the silence. Chakotay drew up a confused eyebrow. "Thank you, for letting me stay. I-I know it's hard. You didn't have to let me stay. I know you will be fine whether or not I'm here." Chakotay's face changed to the soft, friendly expression that Kathryn desperately missed.

"Well, after everything that's happened today, I still have that report to give you." They both laughed, filling the room. Their laughter fell again into silence. Janeway sat down on the couch slowly and put her hands in her face. Chakotay heard her soft sobs and pushed himself off of the bed. Slowly, he approached her and softly sat next to her, maintaining somewhat of a distance.

"What's wrong, Kathryn?" His deep, silky voice asked.

"I guess," she said between sobs, "I thought I had lost you." She succumbed to tears again. Chakotay closed the distance between them and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm still here, Kathryn. I'm alright." In that moment, Chakotay realized that he needed his old friend back, and she desperately needed him too. Kathryn turned into his embrace and placed her head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Chakotay moved his hands up and down her arm for comfort sat his head on top of hers. He felt her breathing return to normal, but she made no effort to move away from him. Kathryn felt dead in his arms, clearly asleep, worn out from the late night adventure.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn. For everything," he told her, though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I'm so sorry." In his heart he knew that he would have to tell her when she was actually awake and able to respond, but for now it gave him some closure to the last two decades of hatred that he held towards Kathryn. He sighed and reached around for the blanket that she had grabbed. Chakotay wrapped the blanket around them both, afraid to move for fear of waking her, and slowly laid down on the couch with her in his arms.

* * *

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I kinda got on a writing rampage again. Teehee! I hope you enjoy yet another chapter! This is one of the chapters that makes the rating T, just FYI. (Sorry, spoiler alert!)

* * *

Elsa pulled Kolopak into her house by his wrist and shut the door behind them. She spun into his arms and reached her arms up and around the back of his head. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. He leaned forward, making her arch back into his arms. Kolopak pulled away from her lips and planted kisses on her neck and cheek.

He growled as he tasted her neck. "Do you think," he kissed her again, "your mom was serious about," he kissed the base of her neck, making her moan lowly, "having my head?" Elsa guided his lips back to her own, trying to reassure him. She felt a deep thunder of laughter run through his chest. She pulled her head back.

"What's so funny?" She asked before she brought her lips to his ear. She nibbled on his lobe and kissed beneath it, making Kolopak shiver.

"Do you have any idea what we're leading to?" He threw a question back at her.

"Mmm-hmm," she moaned against his neck. Kolopak lifted his free hand to her face and turned her into his lips again. The pressure of the kiss increased and Elsa shifted even closer to her date. Kolopak pulled away for a moment, just long enough to pick her up in his arms and continue as he carried her to her bedroom.

Kolopak set Elsa down outside her door and continued to kiss her neck as she unbutton his shirt, shoving it off of his shoulders. She put her hand on his warm, smooth chest. Kolopak moved his arms to her hips, sliding his hands inside her over-sized sleep shirt. He stopped his hands at the base of her rib cage and pulled her closer to himself. Eventually, they made their way to her bed. Kolopak only had his boxers on, and Elsa was dressed in her bra. Kolopak insisted that she leave it; he said it would be like opening a present.

Kolopak pinned her to the bed and began kissing her neck. Like lightning, he shoved his arm under her and had her bra unhooked. Using his teeth, he removed her bra straps one at a time.

* * *

Elsa moved her fingers gingerly over his chest, making random patterns. Her fingers picked up some of the beaded sweat that had collected on his chest. Kolopak breathed in deep steady breaths under her. His arm was resting on her side, under her right arm, and her head laid on his shoulder. She rubbed her legs up and down his, and let out a large sigh. The cool air pressured them to pull the sheet out and cover themselves up to their waists.

"What if your mom installed cameras in your room?" Kolopak teasingly asked the woman in his arms.

"I'm sure it's nothing she hasn't seen before," Elsa teased back, kissing his chest. Kolopak smoothed his hand up and down her side, and kissed the top of her head.

"Have I told you before that I love you?" Kolopak asked.

"Yes. Three times. The first time was when we slipped away from the rest of the class at the nature preserves. You said that I reminded you of a zebra," she chuckled, "but you said you loved zebras."

"I remember that," Kolopak said, laughter rising in his chest, "That was the third week of class last semester." Kolopak felt Elsa smile against his chest. "When were the other two?"

"The second was on our simulation mission to the face the Kazon outside of Bajor. The instructor said that our ship was going down indefinitely, and we should make our last words count." She giggled as she recalled the instructor's face when he blurted it out. Anyone who had "died" in the battle were escorted out of the Bridge area to let the remaining students work without stepping over bodies. Elsa and Kolopak were the only two students left in the simulation. They worked at the helm, the sensors, and the operations station trying to overcome the Kazon.

Their instructor told them the news, and Kolopak told Elsa that he loved her and always would. Elsa faltered, but somehow managed to fully scan and find the weak point of the enemy ship's shields during the process.

_"Kolopak!" She screamed, "I found their weak spot! Initiate evasive pattern beta and then turn the hull 270 degrees to their back engine." _

He had done just as she ordered, and she released the photon torpedo for a direct hit. The instructor was completely astonished by their teamwork, and particularly by Elsa's discovery and quick thinking. He was greatly disappointed that their battle crew size shrank from one 120 down to 74 in the process though.

"Wasn't it after that mission when our instructor said he would love to have a quick-thinking ensign like you on his vessel?" Elsa nodded to his question, but he continued. "I hope he doesn't push your graduation to put you in a position somewhere. I'm not sure I can make it through the rest of the academy without you." Elsa sighed, reality suddenly closer than before.

"Well, when was the third time?" Kolopak said, changing the subject. Elsa smiled. This memory was by far her favorite.

"The third time was right before we took the transporter home for break. You promised this would be the best break of my life, and said that you couldn't imagine life without me."

"It's still true you know," Kolopak whispered. "I couldn't imagine my life without you." He smiled and again kissed the top of her head. She let her eyes move around the room until they fell on her alarm clock. It read 0426 hours.

"Wow. Look at the time. It's horribly late. Well, my mother said you weren't allowed to sleep in the same room as me, so I have to ask you to leave," Elsa said in a voice similar to her mother's commanding tone.

"Yes ma'am," Kolopak responded. "It is a little hard to do with someone laying on top of me though."

"Oh, right," she said as she snuggled more deeply into the covers with him.

"Come on, get up, please," Kolopak urged, lifting her off of his arm.

"Fine," Elsa replied grumpily. She got up and collected her own clothes and stepped into her connected bathroom. "There's another shower down the stairs. You can use that if you want." She smiled at him and disappeared before she shut the door.

* * *

Kolopak exited the shower area and put on his clothes. He heard a distant quiet rumbling nearby, so he left the bathroom to find the source of the noise. He stepped up the stairs and pressed his ear against a door until the rumbling became louder. It was emanating from a room he had never been in before. Slowly, he cracked the door open to find Elsa standing over a washing unit.

"Hi!" she exclaimed as she turned to face Kolopak. "I'm washing the sheets. Just in case mother gets suspicious."

"Where's a blanket, so I can sleep on the couch?" Elsa pulled a light blue blanket from the cabinet and tossed it to him. She returned to her post at the washing unit. Kolopak stood hovering in the doorway. Elsa turned her head back around to him.

"Do you need someone to tuck you into bed?" She laughed and he gave a dimpled grin. She rolled her eyes and followed him out to the couch. Elsa took the blanket from Kolopak and he laid down. She unfolded the blanket and spread it over him. She knelt by Kolopak's head and took his face in her hands. He reached his hand up and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you," Kolopak whispered. Elsa smiled and kissed her lover on the mouth. She pulled away after a moment to catch her breath.

"I love you too," she replied, just before he brought her lips back to his own.

* * *

Kathryn Janeway opened her heavy eyes. They had not turned out the lights the night before, so the brightness stung for several seconds. She looked around the room and realized that she was still in the arms of a soundly sleeping Chakotay. The clock over the bathroom door read 0730. She fully scanned his face for the first time in years. He was currently smiling, clearly having a pleasant dream, and his dimples pressed into his cheeks just as they had so many years ago. She sighed at his hair, still the same cut as on Voyager, black on the top, but completely gray on both sides. She did not have much room to talk; she too had done nothing but aged since their ship returned to Earth.

Kathryn let her eyes fall to his lips, still thick and perfect. Some wrinkles had gathered on his soft, sweet face, but she could not blame him. Kathryn had just turned 68, and Chakotay was going to be 75 at the end of the year. They weren't too far behind their good friend, Jean-Luc, but he died at a surprisingly young age for the technological advancements. The current average age of death was 144 years, and one man was recorded at 165 years. She rested her on his chest, with her chin flat against him, so she could continue to study his face.

He smiled more deeply and subconsciously ran his hands up Kathryn's back, hugging her more tightly. She could only wonder what her former commander was dreaming.

"Chakotay," she cooed, trying to wake him softly. "Chakotay, it's morning. Chakotay." She lifted her hand to his face, stroking his cheek. "Chakotay, please wake."

His eyes slowly opened to the room. He flinched at the light and tried to stretch. He turned his head into the crook of the couch and shut his eyes again.

"Oh no you don't," Janeway said. "Come on, wake up, Chakotay." Kathryn manually lifted his arms and pulled him upright. There was a knock at the door and the Doctor entered.

"Oh good, he's awake." The EMH surveyed the room, noting every detail. "Usually when there are two guests in the recovery room, one of them sleeps on the bed," he observed, noting the coverless bed. Kathryn flushed and quickly pulled away from Chakotay, distancing herself mentally and physically. He sat upright on the couch and yawned, still processing the morning's information.

* * *

After both of them used the facilities, the Doctor took Chakotay to the main sick bay and ran a scan. Less than twenty minutes later, the results came back clear.

"You may be slightly sore, Commander, from the accident. It also doesn't help that you selected the least ergonomically correct sleeping location and position in the recovery room last night."

Chakotay ignored the comment. "I'll live, Doctor." He joined back with Kathryn in the recovery room and passed on the news.

"Are you sore, Chakotay? It's my fault if you are. You could have moved me and gotten into your own bed."

Chakotay shrugged. "It's fine. I was too tired to remember where the blankets were anyway. Plus..." he paused, "never mind."

Janeway tilted her head and lifted her eye brow. "Plus, what?"

* * *

End Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I want to let you guys know that I will be posting as much as I possibly can because I will be absent of all things Internet from 5-27 to 5-30. :) Also, my creation of this story depends entirely on the comments that I receive. In a way, my audience determines the end of the story based on the feedback I obtain. I have a general direction that I want the story to go in, _but_ I want to encourage comments because they will determine _which_ outcome I decide to publish. Food for thought. (That's actually one of the reasons why I try to leave the chapters at a cliffhanger-so I can get some feedback on where _you guys_ want the story to go). Also, I'm sorry for the really long space between chapters, but my Internet kept crashing and wiping everything I had written...

* * *

Kolopak sleepily drew Elsa up onto his lap. Neither of them slept well after Elsa left Kolopak on the couch to rest. He pressed his face into her neck, too tired to even kiss her. Her head dropped onto the top of his and her eyes closed slowly.

"Maybe it would have been better if we slept in the same room," Elsa said drowsily.

Kolopak nodded in agreement. "Anytime that I did manage to slip into sleep, I kept dreaming about pulling my dad out of that pile of shredded bark." Elsa lifted her head up, quickly opening her eyes. She gently lifted his face with her hand, forcing him to make eye contact.

"Chakotay is safe, Kolopak. There's absolutely nothing wrong with him. You got him out of the forest and to emergency medical. That's all that matters." She kissed his lips softly and quickly, as a sort of signature to her reassurance. Kolopak's face remained unchanged.

"Well if I hadn't stormed out of the house and took refu-"

"Stop it!" Elsa yelled uncharacteristically. When she was sure she had Kolopak's attention, she continued, much more calmly, "Quit beating yourself up. What's done is done." Elsa maintained a solid eye contact with him until he sighed and snuggled his face back into her neck, kissing her shoulder. Kolopak muttered something into her neck that was muffled beyond comprehension.

"Hmm?" Elsa inquired, once again overcome by sleep. Kolopak lifted his head slightly.

"I said 'I love you'," he replied. Elsa dropped her head back onto his, completely content.

"I know," she whispered, now stroking the back of his head. "I know."

* * *

Chakotay took a seat on the hospital bed and sighed. He did not want to answer Kathryn's question, but he knew that she would not be dissuaded. He scanned her body language, and knew all of the signs very well. She stood with her arms crossed, left foot farther forward that the right one, and her hip stuck out slightly to the right. Kathryn's brow was set hard to match her facial features.

"Well?" Janeway asked, slightly annoyed. He could not blame her; he had been delaying his answer by sitting in silence. Chakotay looked down at his hands, spreading them apart from their current linked position. He held the palms upright and simply stared.

"When Kolopak was eight, I took him on an outing. We stayed in an old cabin in one of the most forested parts of Arkansas. I decided that we should stay for a while, especially since I was still trying to get over the death of Annika," Chakotay's face tightened at the thought of her, and Janeway's stance changed to a more understanding position. "I wanted to get away from all of the memories so badly, I didn't think about the weather. The first few nights were fine, but the fifth night brought a horrible storm. Naturally, Kolopak was extremely frightened. That night was the last night that anyone had slept in my arms..."

"Until last night," Kathryn finished for him.

"Before that night, I don't even remember the last time I held Annika. She and I had a..." Chakotay's voice wavered, so he stopped his story abruptly and stood up, desperately searching for an outlet to change the subject.

Kathryn changed it for him. "I just told Elsa who her father was yesterday." She closed her eyes and continued. "Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if he had stayed." Chakotay turned and faced her, soaking in her every word.

"You just told her yesterday?" Chakotay questioned.

"He made it clear that he did not want to be a part of our lives when he walked out my front door. I promised Elsa that I'd tell her someday, and I did." Her words picked up and she could feel anger rising inside herself as she continued, though she hid it very well. "I felt so betrayed! Like he wasn't participating in his part of something important. I had such a hard time getting through it."

"I helped you through that mess!" Chakotay blurted, as though he was on trial.

"You weren't there when I needed you the most!" Kathryn shot back. "The older she got, the more questions she asked. My _best friend_ wasn't even there to help me out!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't slept with Gears, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Chakotay returned. Kathryn's eyes narrowed and set tight in his gaze, accepting his silent challenge.

"Well, maybe if _you_ hadn't run off with Annika when we got back to earth, _neither_ of us would be in this mess!" She had not realized what she had said until it slipped out of her mouth. She turned away, breaking eye contact. She fixed her sights on the window, watching the trees blow in the wind.

"I didn't mean that," she clarified.

"Yes you did," Chakotay replied. He watched as she stretched her neck to the left and dug her fingers into that all too familiar knot on her neck. Chakotay silently pushed himself off of the bed and approached her, completely unheard. He watched as tears splashed against the hardwood floor between her spread feet.

"Here," he said as he rubbed his hands over her shoulders, allowing his fingers to graze over her own. Their memories flashed back to New Earth. Their time together on that planet happened such a long time ago, but the memory was as sharp as the present. He felt her relax under his care and listened to her breathing level back out before he stopped, allowing his hands to rest on her shoulders. Kathryn turned in his grasp.

"This can't all just be fixed because you come over hear and rub my neck. We just lashed out at each other. You expect all of our problems to go away just like that? It's not that simp-"

Chakotay cut her off with the fast application of his lips on hers. He pushed his hands gently around to her back, pulling her in closer. She melded with his body, pressing herself as flat against him as she could be. He tilted his head, allowing for them to deepen the kiss. Kathryn's thoughts scrambled as she finally tasted the sweet, savory lips she had often dreamed of kissing. At first, she fought against his sudden kiss, but Chakotay's grip on her held fast. Eventually, she gave into his toxic kisses. She slowly raised her arms off of the couch that she had been leaning against and steadied herself into him.

Her arms found themselves linked behind his neck, allowing her to deepen the kiss. He pulled away from her to gulp deep, full breaths. Kathryn stared him in the eyes the whole time, not sure what to say. Chakotay breathlessly laughed, earning him a confused look from his friend.

"I think this is one of the first times I've seen you completely speechless," he explained. Janeway smiled and softly placed her face under his chin.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." Kathryn sighed and breathed him in, allowing Chakotay's scent to fill her nostrils. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Kathryn... Kathryn..."

* * *

"Kathryn," Chakotay's voice snapped her back to the present. She turned away from the window and faced her friend again. "You did mean that, didn't you?" Chakotay's eyes filled with sadness and understanding. Janeway sighed, closed her eyes, and slowly nodded. How she wished that what she had just daydreamed would have been real.

"I'm sorry," she offered, hoping that it would make up for some of the hurt places.

"What are you sorry for?" Chakotay pried, hoping to get the answer he had longed to hear.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I'm sorry that I said your running off with Annika was a problem. But most of all, I'm sorry that I didn't let you know sooner." Kathryn let her eyes remain fixed on the floor, practically boring holes in the concrete with their intense glare.

"Let me know sooner?" Chakotay repeated. It was less of a question than how it sounded, and Kathryn knew that.

"Everything happens for a reason," Chakotay and Kathryn simultaneously stated. Kathryn smiled at her old friend, realizing that some of the old broken places were being fixed.

"I remember some old Indian guy told me something when I was going through that problem," Kathryn stated. Chakotay raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "He promised that I would always have a friend by my side to help me through, because without friends, we become cold, emotionless rocks."

Chakotay chuckled. "Looks like I haven't been keeping my promise very well." Kathryn hid a sense of shock. "I guess I'll have to work on that." Kathryn's smile grew wider.

"Well why don't we get started by catching up as we meander through Starfleet Medical?" she suggested, her eyes now wandering toward the door. Chakotay nodded and extended his arm, allowing her to link with his own. Together, they walked out of the small medical room and out into the corridors of the medical base.

* * *

Elsa lifted her head off of Kolopak's chest and rubbed her right eye. They had fallen asleep on the couch again and missed lunch. Elsa rubbed her fingers along Kolopak's face, softly turning it to her own.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," she cooed. When his eyes did not move, she kissed his lips, hoping she could jolt him to consciousness. His lips moved subtly against hers, as though he were dreaming that she was kissing him, but it wasn't actually occurring. "Come on, Kolopak. Wake up." After much prodding, Kolopak lifted an eyelid to her.

"Do you know how much I love waking up and seeing your beautiful face?" He whispered groggily as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Kolopak, it's 1300 hours. It's past lunch time, but we can get something light to eat before we go visit Chakotay." At the sound of his father's name, Kolopak was suddenly more alert. He sat up abruptly and nearly threw Elsa off of his lap.

"Well then, we'd better go eat something, hadn't we?"

* * *

End Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took longer to get a new chapter loaded than I thought. I got sick while I was away last week, and just got medicine for it. Unfortunately, the meds are making me a little loopy. Anyway, enjoy the next segment!

* * *

Kathryn and Chakotay took a slow, steady stroll along the corridors of the medical center. Although Chakotay explained to Kathryn that he was feeling fine, she insisted that they take a break in the central garden. She wandered among the greenery for a moment, still clinging to his arm, before she led him to a stone bench that sat under a cherry blossom. Simultaneously, they sank down onto the rocky seat beneath them and began to take in the scenery.

In serene silence, they sat for several minutes, observing the nature of their surroundings. Kathryn still held fast to Chakotay's arm, snuggling in closer to his body, allowing her to feel his warmth. She softly placed her head against his shoulder and sighed softly. Chakotay glanced down at her peaceful figure and smiled his famous dimpled smile, the one he knew she loved so much.

"Too bad I didn't bring any wine," Chakotay teased.

"This could have been the perfect date," her smokey voice returned. Chakotay opened his mouth for a rebuttal until she continued. "This garden reminds me of New Earth. I kind of miss that place," she admitted. Chakotay closed his mouth and looked at the surroundings. He completely agreed with her observation. He too missed their short time on New Earth.

"What do you miss about it?" He questioned, hoping to find that she missed it for the same reasons as himself. Kathryn lifted her head off of his shoulder and turned, allowing her eyes to meet with his own. She carefully scanned his face for a clue as to what he wanted her to say. When she found no answers, she responded truthfully.

"I miss the peaceful surroundings, the gorgeous views..." she trailed off, wanting to say more, yet hoping that he would finish it for her.

"Is that all you miss?" He responded, not wanting to offend her, but out of pure curiosity. Kathryn smiled and looked away, resuming her previous position.

"No, that's not all I miss," she paused, again hoping that he would take over. When she saw that he was patiently waiting for her to clarify, she continued. "I miss a lot of things. Like the garden that we created together. I miss the tub you built for me. Any other tub just isn't the same as that one. I miss George the monkey, and the sense of adventure that something new lurked around every corner."

"I miss our talks," Chakotay added. Kathryn pulled away from him, unsure what he meant by that. "I never felt closer to someone than when we were there. Our survival depended on our cooperation and friendship." He lifted his hand and examined it carefully, as though it was not his own hand. "It's funny that it has been so long since I built that tub, and yet it feels like yesterday." Kathryn watched carefully as he rotated his hand until he stopped and left it in midair. Slowly, she raised her own hand and aligned it with his, just as they had done all those years ago. Their fingers entwined naturally, and Chakotay drew Kathryn closer to himself, allowing her to resume her position by his side.

"I miss those talks too," Kathryn stated, her eyes fixed on their joined hands. "You may have to tell me some of those ancient legends again." She tore her gaze away from their hands and winked at Chakotay.

"Is there a particular legend you had in mind?" An amused look rose to his face.

"I've become fond of the angry warrior legend," Kathryn said softy.

"Oh really," Chakotay mused, "that happens to be one of my personal favorites." He rubbed his large thumb up and down her smooth hand.

"Well that's good, because I was hoping that you could tell me what happened between those two after that angry warrior finally found the meaning of peace." Kathryn's eyes wandered about Chakotay's face until they fell to his lips.

"I don't know," he replied softly, leaning in closer to her face. "You tell me." Chakotay moved his hands to her neck and back, pulling her closer to him. His lips brushed softly against Kathryn's, and they were equally intoxicated by the taste of one another. Chakotay pulled away momentarily so that he could shove his hands under his new prey and pull her up onto his lap. Kathryn sucked lightly on the place just underneath of Chakotay's ear and trailed kisses along his face until her lips once again met his own. They deepened the kiss and allowed for tongues to roam in their newly found territory.

"Oh God, how long I've waited to do that." Chakotay said after pulling away. Their breathing was heavy, but Kathryn managed to release a laugh; she too had been waiting for quite some time for something to happen between them. As much as she did not want to admit it, she had ultimately been jealous of Annika for marrying Chakotay.

"Why the hell did I tell you that we needed to define parameters?" Kathryn sighed.

* * *

Kolopak rapped on the door to Chakotay's room before he led Elsa in by the arm. They were greeted by a completely empty room.

"They must be walking around the medical center," Kolopak suggested, remembering that the EMH had wanted them to do so. "Should we go looking for them or wait for them to return?"

"Let's go look for them. The faster we find them, the faster _we_ can get back to what we were doing before," she hinted, drawing closer to him. Kolopak smiled and lovingly pulled Elsa to his body.

"I can't wait." His deep voice sent chills up Elsa's spine, making her love him even more. She reached up on her tiptoes, stealing a kiss from his wonderful lips.

"We'd better get going then," she whispered. "Computer." The computer beeped in response. "Locate Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay."

"Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay are in the central garden," the female computerized voice responded. Recently, the location system had gone through an update thanks to the findings of Miral Paris. She discovered that she could use her mother's bone lock transporter system to find where a person was even if they were not wearing a comm badge. Unfortunately, the new system was still in the developmental stages, and could only locate people within a certain parameter of the main computer system.

"Shall we?" Kolopak said, extending his arm. Elsa happily accepted his invitation and began to walk with him to the garden. They yawned simultaneously and glanced at each other, releasing quiet laughter.

"It's funny how alike we are," Elsa commented as they continued their walk.

"Yeah, it's almost like we were meant to be together." Kolopak laid his eyes on her face, admiring all of her features. Elsa turned her head and met his eyes, awed by the richness of the brown swirls of color. They continued to walk, eyes linked until they reached the entrance to the garden. Both of them reluctantly tore away from the other and let their eyes fall to a stone bench.

Together, arms linked, Kolopak and Elsa stood frozen at the sight before them, unsure what to do. They watched as Kathryn and Chakotay sat together on the bench, kissing, unaware of the world around them. Elsa was the first to break from the trance, and quickly pulled Kolopak back in the direction of Chakotay's room, hoping that what she had just witnessed was a dream. When they were out of earshot, Elsa turned her head to Kolopak, who still had his gaze fixed in the direction of their parents, mouth agape.

"Kolopak," she whispered harshly, catching his attention.

"Please tell me this is a horrible nightmare that is going to end very soon." Kolopak visibly shuddered, over-exaggerating his disgust for what he had seen. Elsa shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't lie to you," she said, coating her words in disappointment.

"What the hell are we going to do?" He asked, still in a bit of a daze. Elsa separated herself from his grasp and leaned against the wall, trying to think of a solution.

"We have a few options," she finally responded. "We could either pretend like nothing happened and move on with our lives, or we can tell them what we saw and that we don't appreciate it," Elsa concluded.

"This is bad," Kolopak started. "This is very bad. What if they take their relationship to the next level?" Kolopak began to pace up and down a short strip of corridor. "That would be really awkward, Elsa. We'd be _step-siblings_."

"Come on, Kolopak. It's not like it's illegal to marry your non-blood related siblings. Plus, don't you think you're taking this a bit far? We just saw them kissing in the garden. They're not going to go out tomorrow and tie the knot." Elsa tried her best to console Kolopak, but she completely understood where he was coming from. She studied his face carefully, hoping that he would ease up, but she saw no change in his worried expression. "I see we only have one option then. We have to tell them that we don't approve of what could potentially happen between them."

* * *

Chakotay nuzzled under Kathryn's ear, allowing her smell of coffee and Kathryn to enter his nostrils. She lovingly ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes, soaking in the moment.

"Kathryn," she heard his deep voice whisper, almost inaudible.

"What is it?" she responded to the figure beneath her.

"What?" Chakotay pulled his face away and looked her in the eye.

"You said my name," she replied, slightly confused. Chakotay's face scrambled into a confused mess, leaving Janeway somewhat concerned. "Hmm, I must be hearing things," she said, trying to forget about it. Chakotay shrugged and gave a dimpled smile before he resumed his scan on her neck, peppering her with kisses on any place of skin he could reach.

Kathryn rubbed her hands up and down his back, memorizing every curve and muscle on his back. Tenderly, she moved her hands around Chakotay's sides to his chest. She moved her fingers over his stomach and up to his pecs, pausing to recall all the times she had placed her hand on him during their journey home. She spread her fingers out, allowing her hand to press flatly against his chest. She felt Chakotay's hands move to her lower back as he pulled her even closer to himself, causing her to straddle him more than before. He brought his lips back to her own and enjoyed the sweet succulent taste of her.

Kathryn pulled away after a moment to catch her breath, when she heard his stomach growl. Chakotay looked down at his stomach with a slightly angry look on his face, as though he were cursing his hunger.

"I guess your stomach knows when it wants to devour a good meal," she teased before she kissed him on the cheek. Chakotay smiled as he felt her warmth against his face. Kathryn felt him chuckle deeply. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Well, I'd better fill my stomach's request before too long, or who knows what will happen." He winked at her and put his arms around her before he planted his face on her neck and pretended to eat her. Kathryn laughed and playfully pushed her predator away, making them both smile and enjoy each others' company.

* * *

End Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your comments and feedback! It has really shaped the way that I now want the story to go. I still hope to get feedback from all of you! Also, thanks much for your patience on this chapter! A lot of things happen, so it may be lengthy.

* * *

Kathryn and Chakotay walked to the cafeteria, hoping to catch a light lunch before the staff would switch to the dinner menu. Shockingly, there was a short line at the buffet-style area.

"Do you want to sit down while I get our food?" Kathryn offered. Chakotay shook his head, adamant. She sighed and crossed her arms at him, unhappy with his decision, but nevertheless quiet. The shorter the line grew, the softer her stance became. Eventually, she relaxed enough to place her hand on Chakotay's back, a gesture she had done countless times before. He stood still as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. She watched as his eyes closed, soothed by the action of her rhythmic motion. In silence, they gathered their food and made their way to a table in the back corner, away from all the commotion.

* * *

Kolopak and Elsa turned back into the garden, just to find that Chakotay and Kathryn had already left. Hand in hand, they made their way around the corridors, hoping to find their parents in Chakotay's guest room.

"What are we going to say when we find them?" Elsa asked, somewhat unsure of the decision they were making. Kolopak thought for a moment, while his eyes monitored the crown molding that ran the halls where the walls met the ceiling.

"We'll just have to tell them the truth," he said flatly, clearly distracted. Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed softly, not wanting to anger Kolopak. His own eyes continued to follow the molding when they wandered to the entrance of the cafeteria. "Wait," he hissed, holding Elsa's hand tightly so she couldn't continue walking. He lifted his hand and pointed to the table in the back, where Chakotay and Kathryn had positioned themselves for a meal.

Kolopak began to walk into the room, when Elsa tightened her grip. "Hang on a second," she said sympathetically. "Look at them. They look so happy." A smile swept across her face. "What right do we have to tear them apart?" She paused, somewhat frightened to speak against Kolopak. "I think they're meant for each other just as much as we are." She stood stronger even as Kolopak's eyes drilled into her own. "Besides, the other night when they were in my house, there was so much chemistry between them that I felt like I was watching a romance novel." She crossed her arms, now sure of her decision.

She continued on: "If you want to tell them that you don't approve, you go on ahead, but I want to let you know that I don't agree with you." It was the first time Elsa had ever said something that was not what Kolopak wanted to hear.

"Is that your final decision?" He said, ready to dash into the cafeteria and ruin Chakotay and Kathryn's meal.

"Wait, Kolopak. Do you know how long we waited to get approval from our parents? It's been almost a year. A _year_," she emphasized before continuing, "When I told my mother that you were my date for the evening, she may have been shocked, but she never directly disapproved. The only one who cared about us being together was Chakotay." Elsa turned her head to her mother. "And that was because he was upset with the woman sitting across from him now. Those broken places for them are mending. If we rip them apart, it might make our own relationship that much more difficult to get approval," she concluded, hoping that she could guilt Kolopak into giving up on his childish behavior.

Kolopak sighed and relaxed his tense position. He moved close to her, his face inches from her own. "You know, I hate it when you're right," he said, before kissing her lips gingerly.

"Someday, you'll see that this is for the best. Let's let those two enjoy the rest of their meal. We'll meet back up with them later, I'm sure," Elsa finished as she possessively slid her fingers into his belt loops, aligning her hips against his. Kolopak leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe we should go home and come back. They'll still be here in a couple of hours," he replied, moving his hands down her sides. Elsa closed her eyes and nodded, beginning to count down every second until she would be his again.

* * *

"It's funny how we had went our separate ways just to find ourselves back in the company of one another," Kathryn observed. She watched as Chakotay picked at the food before him, slowly eating between bouts of conversation. Chakotay's face pulled into one of his famous dimpled smiles. He looked down at his plate before meeting her eyes once again.

Kathryn couldn't help but smile at those dimples. She reached across the small, square table and gingerly touched the knuckles of his right hand with her left hand. She missed the way that his hands felt inside of her own. Chakotay turned his hand over, taking her fingers in his own, and smoothed his thumb over her fingers.

"I ... regret not being there by your side. I know now that I needed you, and you needed me. We're a team, Kathryn." He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. "I just wish I would have realized that all those years ago." He ended in a whisper.

"There you are Commander," the EMH called as he approached their table. "It's time for your afternoon observation," the Doctor chirped. "It'll be a ten to fifteen minute procedure." He glanced down at the food that sat between the two. "Oh. I see," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, finish your meal first. Then drop by my office. You know where it is." Without another word, he spun around and proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria. Chakotay and Kathryn watched as the Doctor left, before meeting each others' grinning faces again.

"Well I guess we'd better finish eating then, hadn't we?" Kathryn said with a chuckle.

* * *

The chair beside the examination table was too hard and far away from Chakotay for Kathryn to accept. She preferred to help the Doctor with the examination, but he insisted that it was a "one-hologram job". She watched as he fluttered about the room, collecting the needed supplies for his exam.

"Well Commander, I've got the preliminary scans. I would like to see if I can mend more of the scar tissue on your upper thigh, though. Also, I'd like to run an in-depth scan on your eyes. I want to make sure that you don't have any permanent damage." The EMH's eyes followed Chakotay's over to Kathryn, who was busy staring at the wall decor. "Would you like me to ask our guest to leave so you can focus on the task at hand?" He said, managing to snag his patient's attention but for a second. When Chakotay gave no response, the Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes. "Captain," Janeway spun around at the sound of her old position name. "Do you mind stepping out for a bit? I need a less," he glared over at Chakotay, "_distracted _patient." Kathryn nodded and exited the room.

She sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. _This is worse than sitting on that da__mn chair. _Her mind wandered back to the voice she had heard while she and Chakotay were in the garden. Kathryn replayed the memory, sure that the voice belonged to Chakotay. She shook her head, trying to shake the thought. _If it happens again, I'll have the Doctor check my hearing_. She desperately tried to reassure herself, but every thought was consumed with the voice she heard.

Approximately five minutes later, the EMH allowed Janeway back into the room. The Doctor turned to Chakotay, ready to dilate his eyes when he let out a slightly amused tone.

"Well Commander," he said, resisting holographic chuckles, "it seems that I won't have to use this after all." When Janeway's eyes met Chakotay's, they both knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

A brilliant white light flickered on the path just beyond where she had planted her feet. She extended her arm to touch the bark of a nearby elm tree, spreading her fingers over its rough texture. She gazed in awe at how much younger her fingers looked; they were far less wrinkled than normal. Her eyes once again found their way to the light up ahead. She wondered what could be emanating such a powerful glow. A voice, so distant, yet oddly familiar, coaxed her to it.

"Kathryn," it said, as soft as she had heard in the garden at Starfleet Medical. She opened her mouth to reply, but no response left her lips. Instead, she urged her legs to take small steps forward, toward the somewhat familiar light. Behind her, she heard the breaking of branches, the sound of padding footsteps growing faster and louder, and the deep labored breathing of someone or something.

She was not sure why, but something, be it instinct or the like, warned her to run from the thing behind her and rush into the light. She watched her own bare feet as they picked up the pace, desperate to reach her goal. Although she could see the light growing closer, the _thing_ behind her grew faster. Kathryn squinted her eyes, hoping to see an image in the lighted distance. The light dispersed, causing a glowing white figure to show through. It looked like a person, but Kathryn could not be entirely sure.

"Kathryn," she heard the image call. "Kathryn, please wake up. I need you." The voice paused, as though somewhat reluctant. "I love you." She raced to get near the calling image, but a dark, shadowy hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the murky depths. She watched the light fade away, and the voice's call grow more and more desperate. Suddenly, she was deep in a dark forested area, and silence greeted the darkness.

* * *

Kathryn awoke with a start. Chakotay stirred beneath her, moaning slightly at the sudden jerk in movement. His chocolate gems slowly flickered to life to meet her blue grey eyes. He smoothed his hand down her side, stopping at the place just above her hip.

"Are you okay?" he said, sympathy coating his words. She shook her head, still unable to bring herself to say words.

"Y-yeah. It was just a," she paused and swallowed, "nightmare." Chakotay's eyes brightened up, and he leaned in close to her face, giving a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Is that all?" he said as he nuzzled under Kathryn's ear, making her shiver. She snuggled deeply into his arms, embracing his warmth, but wishing she had worn less than a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Chakotay?" she whispered into the darkness. He continued to stroke her face with his nose and mouth.

"Mmm?" he moaned, half-asleep.

"How the hell did we end up on the couch again?" She teased as she ran her fingers over his chest.

"Mmm I dunno. Do you want me to carry you over to the bed?" he drowsily replied. She moved her fingers up to his chin, turning it toward her own face.

"Only if you stay with me," she said, allowing sadness to coat her words.

"Deal," he said, even more drowsily than before, "but only if I can take this shirt off. It's too hot for this kind of behavior." Chakotay winked at her and slowly picked her up, honeymoon style.

"Even at two in the morning, you're still on top of it," she said, noting his innuendos. Chakotay chuckled as he set her down on the bed. He threw his shirt off and onto the floor before laying himself over her body.

"Too bad I'm so tired, otherwise that may not be the only thing I'm on top of," he growled playfully before rolling onto the other side of the bed. Kathryn's eyes followed his now-bare chest, drawn to his physical features. She cautiously moved her hand over and gingerly touched his rigid features.

"You sure are fit for your age," Kathryn commented, somewhat surprised. He definitely had not let himself go since she had last seen him, and while she did not expect a chubby Chakotay, she did not think he would be well-toned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said defensively. She paused just below his pecs and met his eyes with her own.

"I guess I've not been rigidly training for the next Olympics like you," Kathryn teased, hoping to lighten the mood again. Chakotay chuckled and drew her closer to him. She placed her face softly on his chest and her hand across his stomach. Soon, she felt his breathing steady. She moved her hand away, slowly, and looked at the ceiling.

_Something's not right_, Kathryn thought as she drifted to sleep, still uneasy about her turned her eyes to her left hand, examining the ring finger. For some reason, it felt oddly heavier than the others, as though something was on it. Her finger, however, was completely bare._  
_

* * *

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

"You seem to be functioning normally, Captain. I'm not sure what has caused these recent events," the EMH responded. "The scans I have produced so far are spotless. The only thing I can do is wait for the results on the neurological scan." After Kathryn had woken up in the middle of the night to surges of pain in her abdomen, she decided to consult the Doctor. "To be honest Captain, all of your pain symptoms appear to be pregnancy contractions. Although I cannot figure out why they are occurring," he admitted, completely perplexed. "As far as the hallucinations," Kathryn twitched at his description. "I won't know anything else until the neurological scan results. I'm sorry."

Janeway rose from the table, slowly, clutching her stomach. "Thank you, Doctor," she offered, slightly disappointed at his lack of information. She paced the room, trying to process all of the information. Her eyes fell to a picture on the wall. It was of the Doctor and a woman whom she had never seen. "Is this a colleague of yours, Doctor?" The EMH glanced up at the photo before he pulled out the scanner and scanned her again.

"You don't remember her, do you, Captain?" She looked at him with a confused look as he sighed. "That's my wife. You were at our wedding, Captain." Kathryn's expression changed. _Had she really completely forgotten something so important?_ "My scans show that you don't have damage to any part of the brain related to memory, but that is rather odd." He turned away, leaving her alone and filled with even more confusion. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her own. She smiled at its warmth and wrapped her hand around the familiar fingers. Kathryn turned her gaze to her left, where she expected to see Chakotay. Instead, the nearly empty Sick Bay greeted her smile. She looked down at her hand, completely empty, but still holding something.

"Doctor, it's happening again! I feel a hand, like Chakotay's in my own." The EMH rushed over and scanned her hand, detecting nothing. He shook his head, completely confused. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked, rhetorically. The Doctor continued to scan her from head to toe. Suddenly he stopped.

"Captain, I'm detecting unusual brain patterns usually seen in people who are in a REM state. Your brain is acting as though it is asleep. That would explain the hallucinations. As for the forgetfulness and the searing pain, I still cannot be sure." Chakotay walked into Sick Bay, worried for Kathryn. He rushed up to her and grabbed her hands in his own, his eyes expressing concern.

"Are you alright, Kathryn?" He said, not noticing the Doctor was even in the room.

"Quite frankly," the EMH responded instead of Kathryn, "We have no idea. For right now, I think she is just fine, but I will have to keep track of her brain patterns."

"What's wrong?" Chakotay responded, still looking at Kathryn.

Again, the Doctor responded. "Well she's experiencing pains as though she is in labor, which she clearly is not. Also, her mind is expressing signs of being in an REM state. And finally, she is experiences loss of memory."

"That's concerning," he said, but Kathryn was unsure what he thought was concerning. It was as though he was not telling her something. She watched as Chakotay continued to speak, but his words did not match up with the movement of his mouth.

"Kathryn, I know you're in there. You've got to snap out of it. Wake up, damn it!" she heard, although that did not match the inflection or movement of what she saw.

"Doctor," Kathryn said, somewhat worried, "is it possible that I'm dreaming all of this right now?" The EMH took on a confused look and scanned her again. "Is this a dream?" she repeated, with more force.

Chakotay's face twisted into an awful state as he clutched her wrists tighter. "Computer, deactivate the Emergency Holographic Program." The EMH protested just before he disappeared.

"Chakotay," Janeway responded, "what the hell is going on here?"

"You're dead, Kathryn. This is a simulation made to make you think you're still alive. You were in a terrible accident where you perished. I altered your memories and experiences to make this seem like a reality. I guess I missed a few details. I never thought you would ask the Doctor about his wife."

"Who are you, really?" Kathryn asked the man who stood before her.

"I'm an alien species whose purpose is to make those who have passed in a terrible way instead have a comfortable passing into the other realm," he said, looking her straight in the face.

"Then why am I experiencing all of these lapses? The hallucinations, the pains, the forgetfulness," she demanded answers from the "Chakotay" who now turned his view away from her face.

"They are merely memories of your previous life," he said, shrugging. Kathryn walked up to him and spun him around, grasping his collar with her two hands.

"Then what is my previous life really like?" Her voice was coated in anger and despair. "Is any of this real? Why would you change the events of my life? Wouldn't it have been better to let me live a simulated life as though nothing had happened?" Tears streamed down her face. The alien moved his hand up to her cheek, stroking the tear away just as Chakotay would have done.

"What does it matter?" he responded, hiding some unknown motive. "You're dead. All you have to do now is walk into the light with me. Your father is waiting for you on the other side." Kathryn stepped back from the portal before her, recalling her Voyager experience when her "father" was trying to convince her to cross over.

"No." Her voice rung out clear and strong. "I will not cross over with you. You're a lying crook who almost made me finish out my life in a false world. I want to know what my life is really like." Her stomach surged and her vision went dark for a moment. Her sight came to in a familiar place. A dark forest. The same light was ahead of her, and the darkness was behind her. Kathryn looked around and heard her father's voice.

"Come, my child, into the light in the distance." She now knew that the light she had been running toward was the wrong direction. Chakotay's voice called from behind her in the dark abyss. "Or you can come back into my world, where you can live longer. It's your choice." Janeway spun, her options clear. So she did what any good captain would do: she ran. Not toward the darkness, nor toward the light, but in a third direction. Kathryn hoped that it would take her to where she wanted to go. Back home. The further the light and darkness drew away from her, the more the world appeared to be a dream instead of reality. Her old memories began to stream back, and her figure started to change.

Her stomach bulged from the weight of an unborn child, and her clothes changed into a sick bay gown. A beautiful ring appeared on her left hand and she felt herself grow younger than she had been in the simulation. Suddenly, her vision went black.

* * *

Kathryn looked up at the ceiling of an all-too familiar place. She was back in sick bay, with the lights down somewhat low. She was greeted by the smiling face of the EMH.

"Doctor," she moaned, reaching up and grabbing his face, not quite sure what had just taken place. "What... happened?" she said, groggily. Kathryn had never felt so weak in her life, and she could barely hold her eyes open.

"It's good to have you back, Captain. I thought we were going to lose you." The Doctor smiled down at her, never happier to see a living soul in his life. "I thought we were going to have to transport the baby without you here, but it seems I underestimated you. Now, I know you're weak, but I need you to grasp on to the sides of the medical bed. We have to-"

"Tilt me back so that the baby can be transported right side up," she finished for him. "Proceed Doctor." Kathryn felt her way to the cold, metallic handles and held on as she waited for the procedure to take place. A few seconds later, she was laying flat in the bed, no longer angled.

"It's a baby boy," the EMH said to the figure standing near her head. She tried to focus on who it was, but she could not make it out. Eventually, her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw a very familiar face.

"Chakotay," she whispered, reaching her hand out to grasp his. He looked much younger than he had in her dream, but he was just as well-built. A dimpled grin spread across his face, one so genuine that her heart melted. This boy was their child, and she knew it.

"Are we still going to keep the name we picked for him?" Chakotay asked as he watched her accept their boy from the Doctor's hands.

"I think Edward Janeway is a perfect name," she said, smiling as she remembered their name discussion. Secretly, Kathryn had always wanted a child named after her father, and Chakotay agreed.

"Come on kids," he called to two more figures across the room. "Come meet your baby brother." Janeway watched as two more figures approached. Her face broadened in recognition of Kolopak and Elsa, her and Chakotay's twin children. She reached over and rubbed her hand through Elsa's hair, as auburn as her own. Her hand moved to Kolopak's cheek, where her thumb rubbed over his bare forehead.

"You know," Janeway admitted to her small son, "I think when you're older, you should get the tribal tattoo like your father." Kolopak's face spread into a dimpled grin, with two teeth missing in the front. Elsa ran around the table to her father, taking his hand.

"Can I get it too? Can I daddy, huh? huh?" She questioned, not wanting to be bested by her twin brother. Chakotay picked up their daughter and laughed as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"If you want to, Elsa. Your Aunt Sekaya has one just like me, so I don't see why you can't." He kissed his daughter's forehead sweetly.

Kathryn smiled up at her husband before her eyes met with the sleeping bundle resting on her chest. Softly, she placed her lips atop his head.

"Edward Janeway," she said dreamily. "Imagine all the things you'll grow up to be, and all the adventures you'll have some day." The Doctor stood in the background with his arms crossed, happy by the sight.

"You know," he said to himself, "Maybe I should think about settling down." Janeway's sharp ears picked up his comment.

"If you do Doctor, be sure to let me know." Kathryn recalled her dream and wondered why the alien had altered her reality. "In the meantime, I will have to tell you all about my dream. It was definitely," she paused, searching for the right description, "...interesting."

* * *

End Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the wonderful comments! I love throwing people for a loop-it's what I do! Thanks for being committed to _Separate Ways_, and I hope you enjoy the next segment of our story! Sorry for the wait! I hurt my ankle and although I have had a computer available, I had to be able to walk to go get it first. haha Please excuse my absence.

* * *

"Mommy?" Elsa inquired as she watched her mother put the four pips on the right side of the collar of her dress uniform. Kathryn carefully applied the insignia with care, making sure that it was perfectly aligned. Glancing at her daughter's inquisitive face in the mirror, she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sweetheart?" Kathryn replied smoothly as she gathered her own hair and spun it up into a formal bun. Elsa scrunched her face up for a few seconds, as though deciding her words carefully.

"Do all girls sleep for six months before the baby comes out of their stomach?" Elsa looked up at her mother with shining eyes, bright blue like her own, pure curiosity and naivety coursing through every word of her question. Kathryn laughed and patted her daughter on the head with her free hand. _Obviously, Chakotay hasn't told the__m just how I was hurt_. Quickly, she reached for a clear band and strapped her hair into position.

Although the Doctor had ordered bed rest with a combination of therapy for not being active for so long, Captain Janeway always found a way to be stubborn. She allowed some time to recover from the pregnancy and was amazed by Edward's health. He had been in utero while Kathryn was in a coma, meaning that all sustenance during his most vital times of development was provided by the Doctor.

The EMH requested that Edward remain at Starfleet Medical until the closing of the first week, and Kathryn could not wait to bring her newborn son home. The family had visited Edward frequently, so that he would become attached to them, and hoped that his transition would be easy. Janeway squatted down until she was just above her daughter's height.

"No, sweetie, mommy was asleep because she was hurt on an away mission," she soothed, trying to make the matter seem far less frightening than it really was. Elsa, satisfied with her answer, scooted away and rushed out of the room. The door gave a satisfied shut behind the footprints of a small child. Kathryn sighed and put her hands on her knees, ready to stand tall again when she felt strong thick hands grab her arms and lift her until she was straight.

"Chakotay," she whispered lovingly as she turned into his chest. _He must have slipped in right before Elsa left._ She breathed in the fresh familiar smell of wood and a hint of deep spices. Kathryn set her head on his right shoulder, while her left hand rubbed smoothly across the right half of his sleeveless shirt. Chakotay moved his hands to her side, linked in with her free hand and kissed her atop the head.

"You shouldn't be squatting down. You may not have been able to stand straight up again," Chakotay chided lovingly. Kathryn let her eyes wander up to his own, catching his familiar warm gaze.

"Although it may seem hard to believe, I think I'm fit for duty," she returned, loving their back and forth banter.

"I don't know, I may have to make sure you're in tip-top condition," Chakotay responded, with other intentions behind his retort. He tilted his head and kissed his wife full on the mouth, exploring and savoring. Chakotay unlinked his hands, allowing them to rub up and down his wife's back. Smoothly and slowly, he moved his right hand down over her hip, spreading his fingers over her buttocks.

"Mmm," Janeway moaned softly as she broke free of the kiss and, regrettably, his suggestive embrace. "Chakotay, I'm already in my uniform. I have a meeting with the Admiral at 1100 hours. My mom's coming to pick up Elsa and Kolopak at 1130, and then we're all going to meet up at Star Fleet Medical later to visit Edward. We get to bring him home today." She smiled, thinking about their new son. "Maybe tonight?" Kathryn closed in on Chakotay once again, finger tips tip-toeing up his chest as she continued: "It'll just be you and me and Edward."

"I hope he won't be too mad if I steal you for a night," Chakotay said as he drew his wife in close to him again. Kathryn reached up and kissed his lips gingerly, as a promise.

"I doubt he will."

* * *

Chakotay gathered his children's bags by the door just as Gretchen pulled up in her ground car. As much as Chakotay loved to show the children modern renditions of 20th century technology, he often wondered why she didn't just transport to and from the nearest transport station. As Chakotay watched out the window, he felt a very small hand grasp his own-Elsa's-and tighten around two of his fingers. He turned his face to her and smiled sweetly before picking her up in his arms. Kolopak joined his side as the three of them made their way to greet Gretchen.

"Grandma!" Kolopak yelled as he ran to her arms.

"Careful, Kolopak," Chakotay called after him. "At that speed you're likely to knock over your grandmother." He kissed Elsa's forehead and set her down on the ground, allowing her to rush toward Gretchen as well. Less hurriedly, Chakotay found his way near his children and mother-in-law to greet her. Although he had heard rumors that mothers-in-law tend to be the bane of most men's existence, he loved Gretchen as though she were his own mother. She reminded him too much of Kathryn for him to not love her. Gretchen took both of the children's hands, guiding them back to the house, though both were eager to leave. Gretchen, however, insisted on visiting for a few hours in order to catch up and rest from the long drive.

Gretchen spoke about the plans she had made for the children, and had hoped to run them by Chakotay to get his permission. His mind was in a much different place. Kathryn barely been awake for a week, and he wanted nothing more than to shield her from any and all danger. After her last accident, he was not will to let her go on another away mission. She had gone on a mission on a fighter vessel that had been named in honor of the Starfleet Voyager. It was called Voyager Mark II, the first and possibly last vessel to be named after their mechanical companion. Chakotay smiled as he remembered all of the things that had happened on their long journey home.

"Chakotay," Gretchen said, trying to catch his attention. He turned his head to her, realizing that he was utterly lost in thought. "Is that alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, wherever you take them, I'm sure they'll be fine," he responded honestly, even though he had no idea what Gretchen had just talked to him about. Kolopak and Elsa giggled at their father's response, and Chakotay gave them all a confused look in return.

"You are clearly distracted, Chakotay. Don't worry though, I won't _really _drop them off in the jungle," Gretchen smoothly responded. Chakotay's face scrambled, unsure what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, Gretchen, I am a bit distracted. I'm just thinking about-"

"I know what you're thinking about Chakotay." Gretchen reached her hand over and touched his arm gently. "It's a miracle to have Katie back on her feet. Promise me you won't let her overdo it." She gave a sly look as she continued, "And don't you work her too hard either." Quickly, she rose, grabbing the children's hands again, before Chakotay had time to protest, and made her way to the door. "Get their bags, would you, Chakotay?" He sat in a daze for a moment, unsure of what had happened, before he went to the door.

Chakotay squatted down and grabbed Elsa's tiny hand in his own and smoothed his other hand on the side of her face. "I love you, Elsa. You be good for Grandma Gretchen, okay?" She nodded quickly and he kissed her forehead. He turned to Kolopak and gave his son a pat on the back. "I love you too, Kolopak. You take good care of your sister for me." They exchanged dimpled smiles before Chakotay kissed his son's forehead.

"I can take care of myself," Elsa said defiantly, crossing her arms and taking a stance that Chakotay had seen Kathryn stand in so many times. He smiled at her and patted the top of her head.

"I know you can sweetheart," Chakotay replied before he leaned in next to Elsa's ear so Kolopak couldn't hear. "I have to give him some kind of a duty assignment though." He turned and kissed her cheek before anyone could protest any further and grabbed their bags. Swiftly, the four of them made their way to Gretchen's car. Chakotay had replicated booster seats for the children to sit on and strapped them in carefully. He stepped back from the car and waved to his twin children.

"We love you, Daddy," the two said in unison, waving to their father before the ground car sped off into the distance.

"I love you, too," Chakotay said softly as he watched the image disappear. Quickly, he spun around on his heels and walked back to the house, his thoughts consumed with Kathryn.

* * *

Kathryn stepped into Admiral Owen Paris's office for the first time since her return from the away mission. She was familiar with the setting now: solid metal desk with a comfortable rolling chair. A comm system sat near the wood panel wall for any calls he might receive. One of her own personal favorite decorations had to be the family picture that Tom and B'Elanna Paris had taken with their daughter Miral when Voyager had returned from home. Janeway wondered how the Paris family was doing, and logged it in her mind to visit them soon.

As she looked out the window, she realized that Owen was uncharacteristically late. Her finger stroked the brass rim of the portrait up until she finally heard the door swing open. Admiral Paris walked in the room, with a pad in hand.

"Kathryn. How wonderful to see you," Owen said, extending his hand to her. Kathryn politely shook it and stood at attention before the man whom she had come to respect greatly. "I'm sorry to call you away from your family, but I thought you might want to know that due to your outstanding duty in bringing Voyager home, and in your honorable actions on Voyager Mark II, we would like to extend to you the long overdue honor of the title Admiral. We will have an official Starfleet Promotion Ceremony wherever and whenever you so choose." Owen's face broadened into a smile as he clasped Kathryn's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, Kathryn."

Kathryn beamed, nearly speechless. "Thank you, Admiral." She smiled greatly as Owen embraced her as he would his own child, and she suddenly missed her own family. They parted and began discussing the ceremony when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Owen called as he took his seat on the opposing side of the desk. Kathryn watched as she saw Chakotay's figure walk through the door and take his place at her side, where he felt he belonged.

"Chakotay," she whispered, looking into his eyes with longing. Chakotay turned to her face and winked as he stood at attention in honor of the admiral.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Admiral, but I felt that I needed to be here with Captain Janeway." Owen scanned Chakotay's face and chuckled.

"Well, Chakotay, I must say, you'll have to get used to calling her _Admiral _Janeway before too long," Owen replied. Chakotay turned to Kathryn and gave her a huge dimpled smile of approval.

* * *

End Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chakotay and Kathryn stood at attention before Owen Paris, but their attention was drawn to one another. As much as Kathryn enjoyed being the center of attention for their discussions, she was not entirely sure if she wanted to be an admiral. She would definitely have to talk things over with Chakotay before making any further decisions.

"Well, we have to decide on a few details about the ceremony. Where would you like it to be held?" Owen continued, trying to sort out some details.

"Excuse me, Admiral Paris," Janeway spoke up, gaining his attention, "this is happening quite suddenly. I'm sure you will un-"

"Admiral Paris?" His secretary's voice sounded through the comm screen on his desk, interrupting their conversation.

"Excuse me for a second," Owen apologized as he turned his attention to the screen. "Yes, what is it?" Although he sounded slightly annoyed, Kathryn and Chakotay detected more disappointment than anything, as he may be forced to reconvene with them later.

"Sorry sir, but there's someone waiting in conference room C for you. He says it's urgent, but it shouldn't take long. He wants you to take your case analysis on the file "Gears" down to meet with him." She stopped, awaiting further instruction.

"Alright. Let him know that I'll be there right away." Owen pushed the "end link" button and stood from behind his desk. "I hate to rush out on you two, but it appears that I have no choice. You're welcome to wait around for my return, but usually meetings like this take a lot longer than my secretary seems to think it may. We can continue this discussion at a later date, if you wish."

Janeway nodded. "That would be fine. If, of course, it's no trouble to you."

Owen shook his head as he gathered his things and made his way to the door. "There's no trouble there at all. I'll see you two later, and I again apologize for the interruption," he finished as he opened the door and exited, leaving Chakotay and Kathryn alone.

Kathryn watched as the door shut and turned to Chakotay, confusion written across her face.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay said softly as he moved his hand up to stroke her face. "What's wrong?"

"The position. Admiral. I'm not sure I want it yet," she responded honestly.

"You seemed so excited when I came in."

She sighed softly. "It was like I was receiving a promotion from my father. He was so proud that I couldn't tell him how I feel. Then when I tried, we got interrupted by his secretary." Chakotay grabbed Kathryn's hands in his own and held them to his chest.

"Then what do you want?" He stared deeply into her eyes, trying desperately to read something that she wasn't telling him.

"What?" She said, taken by surprise. "What... do I want?" Kathryn paused as she returned his deep gaze. They stood in silence for several minutes, studying the depths of each others' eyes. Finally, Chakotay broke the silence.

"I think I know what you want," he said, pulling her to the window. Chakotay put his arm around her shoulder. "That is, if you want the same thing I want."

"It sounds ridiculous," she said, entranced by the bright morning sky.

"It doesn't sound ridiculous. Kathryn, we were on Voyager for seven years. That's where we fell in love. It was our home." She turned her eyes to her husband.

"Chakotay, we have been back on Earth longer than we were stranded in the Delta quadrant. We have three beautiful children, a nice home. We're surrounded by our friends and family." Their eyes once again found their way out the window. "And yet, I miss the adventures. The unknown. Never knowing what new species we would encounter, or who we'd have to battle tomorrow."

"I know how you feel." Chakotay rubbed his hand up and down her arm as they watched the puffy white clouds roll along.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn whispered as she gently placed her head on his shoulder.

"What are you sorry about?" He responded, trying not to show how confused he was.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt while we were on Voyager. I put my position before the feelings of my first officer. For a while, I thought I was going to lose you."

"To Seven of Nine?" He asked, less of a question than a response. Kathryn nodded against his shoulder, tears forming in her eyes. "She has nothing on you," Chakotay reassured her.

"You always know what to say," Kathryn whispered before she tilted her head up to his. Gratefully, he accepted her soft, tender kiss.

"I love you," Chakotay gasped between kisses. She moaned into his mouth, making him laugh. "What was that?" he chuckled, holding her close.

"I said: I love you too," Kathryn responded. Again, Chakotay chuckled before planting kisses on her neck.

"That's not what it sounded like to me," he said, between kisses.

"Oh really?" she responded, pulling his face to hers again. "And what did it sound like?"

"Mmm," Chakotay moaned into her mouth as their lips came together again. After a few seconds, she pulled away once again.

"A rose by any other name," she responded, before they collided once again.

"We better go home," Chakotay whispered, "otherwise, Admiral Paris may come back to an unwanted surprise on his desk."

"I've got a better idea," Janeway said, grabbing his hand. "Come on." And out the door she pulled him.

* * *

"A public holodeck?" Chakotay said as they approached the building. Kathryn squeezed her grip on his hand.

"Come on, Chakotay. It'll be fun. We'll only be here for a few hours and then we can go get Edward. Maybe we can visit New Earth." The mention of New Earth made Chakotay smile. That was when he first admitted to Kathryn, in his own way, that he loved her. "I called earlier this week when you were outside with the kids. The director of the program said he'd be more than happy to give us one of the private decks if we want." She leaned in closer to him, placing her free hand on his chest. "We may want to take that option."

Chakotay's face widened into a dimpled smile at the thought of having one completely private date. Although he was sure that Edward would not know what they were doing in their separate bedroom, the thought of having a baby in the house slightly bothered him. Before Kathryn could move her hand off of his chest, he grasped it in his own and brought it to his lips, smelling her wonderful scent just before kissing the knuckles softly.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Kathryn's gravelly voice broke out from beside him.

"Not in the last twenty minutes," he teased, giving her a loving sideways gaze.

"Watch it, mister," she said, pushing against his side.

"Or what? I'll be in for a world of hurt?" Chakotay smiled down at her, ready for their usual banter.

"You don't know how much of a dictator I can really be," Kathryn responded immediately.

"You don't know how much of a rebel I can be," Chakotay shot back teasingly.

"Oh? Then maybe I should be the one ready for a world of hurt."

"Maybe so."

"Then I'll be looking forward to it," Kathryn replied, not missing a beat.

"Maybe I'll just throw you in the brig instead," Chakotay threw back, hoping to keep their innuendos rolling.

"Only on three conditions," Kathryn said as she suddenly stopped walking. She turned to face him with her hands behind her back. Her face looked completely serious. "One, you have to be the guard on duty. Two, I get to give full reports on your performance."

"Alright, and what's the third one?"

"You don't cry for help," Kathryn said as she turned on her heel and began walking toward the building again. Chakotay stood still for a moment, smiling wide, before he caught up with his wife.

* * *

The sunset on the horizon flooded the skies with brilliant colors of red, oranges, and yellows. Kathryn's eyes fell down to their reflection in the river. She smiled broadly at the thought of being on New Earth again. Everything that the two had spent the last hour programming looked nearly identical to the planet on which they had been temporarily stranded. Chakotay had even programmed a cute little primate that had the same appearance and nature as their frequent visitor.

"Do you remember the first night we saw that monkey?" Chakotay said, as though he were reading Kathryn's mind.

"I remember that night perfectly," she admitted, slightly embarrassed. Chakotay leaned over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Kathryn," his deep voice whispered, "I do believe you're blushing." Chakotay's comment made Kathryn's cheeks take on an even deeper shade of crimson, which he kissed again. "I'd better be careful with my remarks, otherwise your beautiful face may blend in with the sunset."

"Chakotay, why did you marry me?" Kathryn asked abruptly. Chakotay pulled away, somewhat shocked. Quickly, he thought of a response.

"Why don't you let me show you?" Chakotay drew her close to him and scooped her up in his arms onto his lap. His lips smoothed over the skin of her neck and upper chest. Slowly, Chakotay stood, so as not to plunge them both into the river, and made his way back toward the house. The lower that Chakotay kissed on Kathryn's body, the more that she arched in his arms. Soon, Kathryn found her pushing his face up to watch the walking path while she planted his jawline with kisses.

"Why did I build the house so far away from the damn river?" Chakotay said as he finally reached the entryway.

"Tired already?" Kathryn asked, slightly disappointed, as she continued to mark her territory.

"No," he responded, "Impatient." Chakotay walked with her in his arms to one of the bedrooms, where he placed her softly on the bed. Clothes soon flew off of them and fell on the floor, covering its entirety. Kathryn laid on the bed, pinned under Chakotay.

"Don't forget that report," he teased.

"So far, you're doing an exemplary job," she responded, already breathing heavily.

* * *

Kathryn pressed her face into his bare shoulder, exhausted from their performance. She watched as Chakotay's chest rose and fell just as her own. Carefully, she placed her hand on his stomach and drew circles with her fingertips.

"Wow," Kathryn finally spoke into the silence. "I'd forgotten how great of an assistant you were."

"I must say," Chakotay said through heavy breaths, "even though you were unconscious for half a year, you've still got it." He kissed the top of her head softly.

"You must have been building up for all those months," she responded.

"What were you dreaming about while you were in a coma?" He wondered aloud as his hand stroked her bare side and hip. Kathryn sighed softly, not wanting to remember her strange dream.

"Well, it didn't seem like six months. It felt like about a week. We were much older, and you hated me," she laughed, remembering the story. "You had gotten married to Seve-I mean, Annika. She died in my arms on an away mission, and you never forgave me."

"Why didn't I forgive you?" Chakotay said, engrossed in the story.

"I let the murderer of your wife go. I showed him mercy, and I lost my best friend because of it." Tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of losing Chakotay again. Noticing the tears, Chakotay pulled her close to himself.

"Shh, shh shh..." he cooed, trying to comfort her. "I'm here. You haven't lost me."

"The funny thing is," Kathryn continued through soft gasps of crying, "that we still had the children. Except they were older, and Kolopak was your son; Elsa was my daughter. They were madly in love with one another, and neither one of us really approved."

"Who was your husband?" Chakotay asked curiously.

"Elsa's father was Commodore Jonathan..." she paused, remembering what the secretary had said to Admiral Paris. Chakotay raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking about. "...Gears."

"Jonathan Gears?" he repeated.

"We weren't married," Kathryn continued, desperate to change the subject. "Anyway. You came to my house because Kolopak ran away, and then you were in the hospital. You were fine, but then I started to not be fine..." she trailed off. "Chakotay? Do you remember when we went on the away mission and we were struck down by electrical interface?"

"The mission where you almost died? How could I forget?"

"Do you remember how the Doctor said I was being attacked by some alien? Well, I think it... happened again."

"But the Doctor did a full scan while you were in Starfleet Medical. He surely would have caught it, just like he did the first time."

"Maybe you're right," Kathryn said, sighing. "I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"Why?" Chakotay said, still holding her close to him.

"Honestly? It's a mood killer." She removed her hand from his stomach and sat up next to her husband. "We probably should go get Edward now anyway."

* * *

End Chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** This chapter's a bit shorter than the other ones, but I promise the next chapter will be coming soon! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Here he is, mighty Edward in the flesh," the EMH announced as he presented their small, squirming child to them. "He's perfectly healthy. The week of analysis assured me that he will be just fine. Let me know if there are any issues."

"Thank you, Doctor," Chakotay said as he gratefully took Edward from the safe hands of the EMH. Kathryn huddled close to Chakotay and her new son and looked into the bright blue eyes of the bundle of joy before them. She offered him her finger, helping him to squeeze his tiny fist around her index finger. Soon, Kathryn found her head resting against Chakotay's shoulder, proud of the life that was before them.

"A perfect 'Kodak moment'," the Doctor broke the silence. He explained when he noticed their blank stares: "It's an early twenty-first century phrase that indicates a heartwarming moment that should be cherished forever. During this era, a popular brand of cameras, known as the Kodak camera, was used-"

"Thank you Doctor, but I think we understand now," Janeway interrupted, not in the mood for a history lesson on cameras.

"Where did you pick that phrase up from anyway?" Chakotay asked, and then turned to look at Kathryn.

"Tom," the married couple said in unison. Kathryn rolled her eyes slightly and returned her attention to Edward, who was now crying softly. Chakotay adjusted the small one in his arms, bringing him close to his chest, and his heartbeat, soothing the child.

"I married the right man to have three children with. I'm not so sure I could get him to stop crying as easily as you can, Chakotay." Kathryn gingerly placed her hand on her husband's arm, allowing her to peer into the face of the now sleeping child. She smoothed the tips of her fingers along the side of her child's face. Kathryn glanced up to see her husband smiling his famous dimpled grin. "Edward had better have the same dimpled smile as you. I'm not sure if I could handle having another child without them." And with that, she kissed his cheek.

Chakotay remembered how disappointed she was when Elsa didn't have the same dimpled smile as he and Kolopak did. Chakotay had insisted that Elsa was blessed with the same beautiful face that he had fallen in love with, but Kathryn modestly dismissed his compliment.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to," the Doctor awkwardly dismissed himself. Kathryn and Chakotay had not even noticed that he was still standing nearby. Kathryn looked around the empty medical room.

"What other patients, Doctor?" Kathryn inquired.

"Well," the EMH dug around for an excuse, "the patients who will be here before you know it." The Doctor began to walk away, but Chakotay stopped him.

"Doctor, would you like to hold Edward again?" Chakotay asked, offering their child to him. The hologram's face stretched into a wide grin as he accepted the baby. The Doctor cradled Edward in his arms, trying to soothe the baby back to sleep. Suddenly, Kathryn's communicator beeped, loudly, with a message. The beep echoed in the small room, and was quickly accompanied by the cries of an infant.

"Shh shh shh," the Doctor cooed to a much-astounded audience and Edward. "You're alright. It's just your uncle..." he trailed off. "Your uncle," he tried again, failing.

"Still having trouble finding a name, are we Doctor?" Chakotay questioned lightly, quickly forgetting about the comm beep.

"It appears so," the EMH replied, slightly discouraged.

"What about searching through the database again?" Kathryn suggested.

"I have. I can't find one that seems to fit me."

"Maybe you just aren't looking at the right criteria," Kathryn said as she moved over to his desk. "Computer, bring up a list of names that mean 'healer' or 'physician'." The computer beeped in response. "Wow, that's a lot of names. Computer limit the list to names that originate in the following sector of the Alpha Quadrant," she paused after typing in her request, waiting for her new list. "That's much better. Chakotay, come here and help me pick out a few." Chakotay moved to the screen and pointed out a few names.

"I like this one." His finger moved to another one. "That's a good name too." His eyes scanned down the list as he pointed to another. "This one sounds fun." For five minutes, the couple stood together, collecting a list of names to call the Doctor. The two continued to add and subtract names from the list, while the Doctor sat eagerly, holding their son.

"Alright Doctor," Chakotay said, "we've got a list of five names. Want to hear them?" They watched as the EMH bobbed his head up and down cautiously.

"Alright, there's Gaylen - G-A-Y-L-E-N, the variation of the name of a Greek physician," Kathryn started the list.

"Hmm. It's interesting. What's the next one?"

"Luke," Chakotay answered. "I'm assuming you know how to spell that one," he said, lightly poking fun at Kathryn. "It is also an early Greek name, found in the Bible. It means 'beloved physician'."

"Well I do enjoy being known as a beloved physician," the Doctor responded, amused by their suggestions.

"The next one is Jason," Kathryn reported. "And I'm not going to spell it for you," she said as she jabbed her elbow into Chakotay's side. "It is Hebrew origin."

"Jason. It sounds fairly basic. It's got a nice ring."

"Daktari is next. It literally means "Doctor". It's of African origin," Chakotay chimed in.

"Daktari. Hmm. It sounds as though a child invented the name." The EMH looked down at Edward, who was resting in his arms. "Not that that's a bad thing..."

"Kasemano is last, Doctor," Kathryn continued. "It's the Vulcan word for Doctor. I would suggest shortening it to Kase or Kasem."

"Kasem," the Doctor mused. "I think I like the sound of that." Edward squirmed lightly and moved his hand toward the Doctor's. The EMH kindly took the small child's hand in his own. "I think Edward likes the sound of that too."

"It's definitely original. I don't know of any other doctors named Kasem." Kathryn took Chakotay by the hand and walked over to the EMH. Gently, she placed her hand on his shoulder. The Doctor looked down at Edward, whose fist was still clenched within his own.

"Don't worry, Edward. Uncle Kasem is here," The Doctor proudly, but softly announced. Chakotay glanced over at Kathryn, remembering what had started their name hunt.

"Kathryn? Who sent the message?" She looked at her communicator and amusement filled her eyes.

"It seems that my mom took Elsa and Kolopak to Phoebe's house to spend the rest of the evening. She said there would be plenty of time to see the baby when she brings Elsa and Kolopak home."

"Well, that's alright. We probably won't be here much longer anyway," Chakotay added.

"Well, that might be debatable," Kathryn said, letting her eyes fall on the EMH, whose attention was still engrossed by Edward.

* * *

Kathryn strapped Edward into his baby carrier and grabbed their baby supply bag. Chakotay insisted on carrying Edward and his carrier to the transporter. Soon, their images formed on their end of the familiar transporter.

"If we ever need someone to babysit, we'd better ask the Doctor," Chakotay said, smiling wide.

"Doctor Kasem," Kathryn stressed, hoping that their favorite EMH would keep the name.

"Well to Edward, Kolopak, and Elsa, it's something like Doctor Uncle Kasem. Or maybe it's Uncle Doctor Kasem." Chakotay's thick voice turned into waves of chuckles.

"We have got to find Doctor Kasem a wife. Did you see how he looked at Edward?" Kathryn asked as she looked into the carriage at their baby boy. "I can tell that he gets so lonely. Sure he sees patients day after day, but..." her voice trailed off, lost in thought.

"Alright, Mrs. Kathryn _Match-maker_ Janeway. What do you suggest?"

"Well," she said, wrapping her fingers around his upper arm, "I think we should enjoy our evening together with Edward and come up with some ideas."

"Are we still talking about ways to make the Doctor happy?" Chakotay said, smirking. Kathryn pulled herself in closer to her husband and snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"That depends," her gravelly voice answered, "do you want to still be talking about Doctor Kasem?" They exited the building, still by each others' side, and began the short walk home.

Chakotay growled and eyed his wife lovingly. "I can't wait for the next chapter of our new 'holonovel'." His thoughts flashed back to the public holodeck, where he found himself on New Earth once again.

"Well, we can start chapter two when we get home. We'll need a little imagination, but I think it will work," Kathryn suggested.

"As long as you're there, I don't need an imagination."

* * *

Chakotay pulled Edward out of his carrier and cradled the small boy in the crook of his arm. With his available hand, Chakotay grasped Kathryn's hand and led her to the couch, where they peered into the face of their little Edward once again. Kathryn rested her chin on Chakotay's shoulder and slowly rubbed her fingers up and down her husband's back, allowing her hand to explore his broad shoulders. Her other hand somehow found its way to his chest, where it lay just to the left of his heart. Kathryn turned her head to Chakotay's face and pressed her lips against his cheek. She felt his muscles move and one of his perfect dimples form.

"I wonder what he'll grow up to be like," Kathryn's voice spoke into the room.

"You asked the same question when we brought Kolopak and Elsa home almost six years ago," Chakotay responded, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I ask that question about us all the time."

"You want to know what we'll be like when we grow up?" Chakotay questioned, now unable to hold back his deep, rich laughter.

"Not exactly the same question as the children," Janeway defended.

Chakotay continued as though he had not heard her last statement. "When I grow up, all I want is to have you by my side." He turned his head and kissed her cheek. "And some grandchildren wouldn't hurt." Chakotay winked and kissed her again.

"I love you," Kathryn said, burying her face into his warm neck.

"I love you more," Chakotay replied, smiling wide. Edward squirmed in Chakotay's arm and let out a soft, short cry.

"I think Edward loves us most," Kathryn cooed.

"Either that or he wants us to quit interrupting his nap time."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** If you would like to know where I got my Vulcan knowledge from, I will be happy to share my secret with you. Please PM me. Also, Doctor Kasem's name is pronounced [Kah-Same], and Kasemano is pronounced [Kah-Same-ah-no]. I thought the name was cute. I included the pronunciations, because it's spelled the same as Casey Kasem's last name (aka: Shaggy from Scooby Doo), but pronounced differently.

End Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Thanks guys for the positive and uplifting reviews! I know I don't respond to them, but I promise that I read them all, and your feedback is accepted and very much appreciated! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing. One of the scenes may ride a bit above T, but I'm going to keep the rating. Just to be safe, reader discretion may be advised.

* * *

Kathryn leaned gently into the wooden crib and kissed Edward's forehead. She wondered silently how long he would sleep until he needed another feeding or diaper change. Carefully and quietly, she exited the room, shut out the light, and pulled on the door, leaving it slightly ajar. She walked down the tiny hallway until she got to the bathroom where Chakotay was drawing a warm bath. She entered the room and set the baby monitor on the sink. Kathryn closed the door without making a sound and crept up behind her husband. She knelt down behind him and wrapped her arms around him, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" Kathryn whispered seductively in his ear.

"Well, unless Edward can suddenly talk and sounds like a woman," Chakotay trailed off, reaching for her hands. He maneuvered her around until she finally sat on his leg. Kathryn started to talk again, but Chakotay lifted a finger to her lips. Quickly, he replaced his finger with his own lips, kissing her deeply and more passionately than she was expecting. She leaned back, surprised by his rough, but pleasurable kisses and lost her balance. The only thing that kept her from falling into the tub was the fast movement of Chakotay's arms to save her.

"That was close," Chakotay whispered as he positioned her back onto his leg.

"Warn me before you do that again, so I can take my clothes off first." Kathryn winked and settled against his chest, still in shock from her near fall. Without words, Chakotay moved his hand up to her hair and removed the band that held her hair into place. His eyes followed every strand as they fell against her back, settling perfectly into place. Swiftly, he moved his hands down to her waist and tugged upward on her shirt, removing it completely from her body.

"At least you changed out of your uniform. Otherwise, we'd have a lot more layers to remove." Chakotay smiled and moved his warm hands down to just above her hips. Kathryn's fingers messed with the top button of his shirt, popping it out of the hole. Quickly, she undid all the buttons and ran her finger down the middle of his chest, stopping at his belly button. Chakotay shivered at the touch before she moved her hands up into the shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders. Her face stopped near his heart, and she pressed her cheek against his warm chest.

Neither one of them objected as the remainder of their clothes finally fell to the floor. They stood, completely stark, in the middle of the bathroom, in one each others' arms. Chakotay planted kisses on Kathryn's face and neck, while she in turn kneaded her fingers into the back of his upper thighs, just below his buttocks.

"Our bath is getting cold," Kathryn said, breaking their mutual silence. Chakotay nodded in agreement and they moved to their destination. They finally settled into the water, and Kathryn rested her head on his chest. She turned her face up and kissed under his chin, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck and chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him.

Suddenly, they heard the coos and cries of an infant through the baby monitor that rested on the sink. Kathryn frowned, wondering if Edward would go back to sleep on his own. When the cries grew more intense, she sighed.

"I'll be right back. Don't move," Kathryn said as she lifted herself out of the tub. Her hand reached for her robe and she pulled it around herself, fastening it tightly. She flashed a bright smile back at Chakotay, who still sat in the bathtub, already waiting patiently for her return. She opened the door and exited, pulling the door behind her. She watched as her feet padded down the dark hallway, much darker than she remembered it when she had gone in for their bath.

A bright and familiar light formed at the end of the hallway, past Edward's bedroom, and a cold black hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling on her.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn screamed into the hallway. As soon as the words left her lips, the halls turned into a dark forest, and she felt herself being pulled back further and further into the murky depths. Kathryn felt herself fight against him, pushing and clawing on the hand that had dug deeper into her shoulder. The darkness closed around her, leaving her alone and helpless.

* * *

Kathryn's eyes flashed open and she saw a blur of images. She felt around with her hand, soaking wet, to find anything. It backed against skin-warm, familiar skin-and she sighed.

"Chakotay," she whispered, leaning back into him.

"You fell asleep," Chakotay responded, resting his head atop her own.

"I _am_ getting too old for this."

"No, we've had a long day." He buried his face into her shoulder, kissing it lightly before continuing. "Believe me. We took a trip to New Earth, got our baby boy home, picked out a name for the Doctor, and talked with the Admiral."

"Sorry for falling asleep during our bath," Kathryn apologized, rubbing her hand up and down the inside of his leg slowly.

"It's alright. I was actually enjoying the sound of your breathing." Chakotay smiled his famous dimpled smile. "That, and you kept saying my name." His arms wrapped around her waist and moved her off of his left leg. Slowly, he lifted it out of the water, stretching it. "The only problem is that my leg went to sleep. I didn't want to move you, because I was afraid you would wake," he explained. "What did you dream about?"

"Oh, I don't really remember," Kathryn said, dismissing his question. "How long was I asleep?"

"About five minutes." Kathryn sighed in relief. It had felt like an eternity of darkness to her, and she never wanted to feel it again. Chakotay felt her shiver in fear, tears collecting in her eyes. He held her close in the water, now much cooler than when they first began, wondering if she would even be up to creating the next chapter of their Holonovel. Part of him wanted to make deep passionate love in their bed for the first time in over half a year, while the other part just wanted to cradle her in his arms for the rest of the night.

Kathryn turned her head to the right, her gaze fixed on the baby monitor that sat on the counter.

"Do you know how hard it is to focus on making love to the most magnificent, and not to mention handsome, man in the galaxy when you're worried that a baby's cries will echo through the speakers on that damn thing?" Kathryn asked, rubbing circles on his broad chest with her fingers.

"About as difficult as focusing on making love to the most wonderful, gorgeous woman when you're worried that you'll get interrupted mid-performance by the cries of an infant?" Chakotay replied, chuckling slightly.

"We will adapt," Kathryn imitated Seven of Nine with a daring look gleaming in her eye.

"You will be assimilated," his deep voice challenged, causing the couple to burst into bouts of laughter.

"Resistance is futile," Kathryn responded, desperately trying to hold back laughter.

"I will comply," Chakotay shot back, attempting to one-up her Borg response. The two sat in the tub, laughter echoing in the tiny bathroom.

"Assimilation doesn't sound like such a frightening experience, when you say it with that intonation," Kathryn replied between gasps for air.

"Are you saying that assimilation could be a pleasuring experience?" Chakotay asked. Before Kathryn could reply, he continued. "That is illogical."

"You do a great impression of Tuvok," Kathryn responded, remembering their favorite Chief of Security. She turned her body in his arms and lifted herself so she could kiss his tattoo. Chakotay glanced down at her body and a wide dimpled grin spread across his face.

"My dear Kathryn, I believe you're running out of soap bubbles to cover yourself," he observed. Kathryn glanced down at herself and kissed his tattoo again.

"Let 'em pop."

* * *

Somehow, in the heat of the moment, Chakotay remembered to grab their robes and the baby monitor, just in case Edward decided to wake up mid performance, and put them under his arm. Kathryn enjoyed the edgy, somewhat dangerous feeling of being escorted through the halls naked. To be stopped at various places in the house and be pressed up against the plaster walls by the heat and weight of her husband, his bare skin flush with her own, was thrilling. The two were so close the entire way that each could feel the others' heartbeat, pounding against the bare skin of the other.

Chakotay pinned Kathryn against the wall just outside of their bedroom, his hands on the wall above her head, body flat against hers. He looked intensely into her eyes, passion and love oozing out of ever fiber of his being. She returned his gaze, equally as intent on showing her love for him. Slowly, seductively, Kathryn brought her right leg up his left side, grazing his skin. She stopped just above his hip and wrapped her leg around him, pulling him closer to her and exposing herself to him.

Soon, Chakotay had carried Kathryn to the bedroom and dropped the robes on the floor, the baby monitor landing safely atop the cloth. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, making lowering her onto the bed easier. Quickly, Chakotay buried his face in her neck, applying kisses on her as though he was never going to be able to kiss his wife ever again.

* * *

Kathryn found her lips pressed tightly against Chakotay's, the perfect way to end the perfect time together. Kathryn had somehow gotten on top of Chakotay, and there she remained, legs tangled with his. She broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest, still tired from their passionate session. Soon, she felt his breath even out and his heart steady. She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes, only to find them closed from sleeping. Slowly she lifted out of his arms, careful not to wake him and put her bare feet on the floor.

Kathryn moved to their robes, which had taken residence on the floor and moved them, and the baby monitor, to the chair. As if on cue, the soft cries of an infant rang through. Quickly, she turned the volume on the monitor down and turned her head to Chakotay. She watched as he rolled over onto his side, away from her and the monitor. With a sigh of relief, she put on the robe and fastened the sash tight around her waist. Slowly and quietly, she made her way to the door, still hearing the cries of Edward through the monitor.

Kathryn stalled at the doorway, hesitant, her hand hovering over the doorknob. Her nightmare in the tub still frightened her, and although she had already been in the hallway once since then, she had been with Chakotay. She cautiously wondered if this "reality" was the true one or not. She had not noticed anything out of place and didn't think this reality was incorrect, but she noted that in the last "reality", she hadn't either.

Edward's cries persisted through the baby monitor and Kathryn made her decision. As her fingers wrapped around the doorknob, she remembered when she had saved the lives of several Kohl, as well as members of her crew, from the incarnate of fear. _Like all fear, you will eventually vanish_. Kathryn stepped out into the hallway, and noticed no bright light or dark hand reaching to touch her. She walked down the hall and peered into Edward's room by pushing open the door, releasing his cries and thereby amplifying them.

She reached into his crib and pulled the wriggling child out and into her safe, warm arms. Kathryn took a seat in the rocking chair, trying to soothe Edward's cries, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

* * *

End Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to let everyone know that I have figured out how and where I want this story to develop. I will be working on completing the entire story over the next few weeks, so bare with me. Also, this week has been really rough at my abode, so thank you for being so patient. You guys are great!

* * *

Kathryn gasped, loudly, and pulled Edward to her breast, protectively. She stood and spun on her heel, allowing her to back away from whomever had touched her. She sat on the windowsill, her back against the wall and window, unable to escape, clinging securely to Edward.

"Sorry," Chakotay spoke into the room. "I heard Edward's cries through the monitor and woke up. I thought you might need some help. I didn't mean to frighten you." His soft deep voice comforted Kathryn, making her come away from the window. She kissed Edward on the forehead, still trying to sooth his cries, and drew close to Chakotay. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin atop her head.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I thought you were," she took a long pause before continuing, "someone else."

"Someone else?" Chakotay said, pulling away and looking at her full in the face. Kathryn lowered her eyes, searching for a way to change the subject.

"I just didn't think it was you. I left you, sound asleep in our bedroom. I wasn't exactly expecting you to wake up and form an away team to find me." Her eyes flashed innocence, but Chakotay detected fear.

"Sorry, the way you said it just made it sound like you were expecting it to be someone else specifically." Chakotay paused and caught a glimpse of her face in the low light. "You weren't expecting a specific someone else, were you?" He tried to feign jealousy, hoping to prevent an argument, but deep down he was genuinely concerned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kathryn tested, eying his face. Chakotay took another step back, stunned.

"What? Nothing!" He defended, holding his hands up. "Kathryn, tell me what's wrong," he demanded, almost more forcefully than he intended.

"What are you, my commanding officer? Nothing's wrong! You're making something out of nothing!" she threw back, nearly seething with anger. Edward cried in her arms, loudly, responding to their argument. Chakotay took him from Kathryn, rocking him back to sleep.

"Kathryn," he tried to soothe her, "I know you better than that. Something is bothering you. Don't think I'm going to sit back and watch you torture yourself as though I'm under your orders. You can't hide behind your status when you choose to. You may have an opportunity to be an Admiral, but that doesn't mean you should treat your _husband_ like a criminal!"

"You were a criminal once!" Kathryn shouted back, making Edward's cries rage even more. Chakotay looked her full in the face again and took a deep breath.

"Look. I don't want to start an argument-"

"Too late for that," Kathryn interrupted.

"Kathryn. We can continue this conversation _after_ we put Edward back to sleep." Chakotay backed away from his wife, and turned around to their baby-changing station. Kathryn continued to stand where he left her, arms crossed adamantly. Eventually, she relaxed, hesitant to join his side. Finally, she set aside her anger as she remembered one of the reasons why she loved Chakotay so much-his ability to see straight through her. Kathryn walked over and placed her hand on the middle of Chakotay's back, trying to calm herself down as much as him. She watched as he changed Edward's diaper, pulling a fresh one from the cupboard overhead. Chakotay once again lifted their child, his crying subsided, and placed him back where he belonged.

"Good thing he didn't need a feeding," Chakotay said after they left his room.

"He might have been mad that someone stole his milk," Kathryn responded completely out of habit. Chakotay loved the back and forth innuendos with his wife, but his concerns for her were more important. Silently, Chakotay led his wife back to their room and sat her next to him on the bed.

"Kathryn Janeway, you've been avoiding talking to me about many things since you've been home." Kathryn started to talk, but Chakotay held up a hand, indicating that he wasn't finished. "However, I'm sorry. When you told me that you thought you were being attacked by the alien that wanted you to die back in the Delta Quadrant, I didn't believe you. That was my fault." Again, Kathryn started to speak, so Chakotay moved his finger to her lips, sealing them. "I'm here for you know. I should have been there when you first said something. I'm sorry. In Edward's room, I said some things-"

"_We_," Kathryn managed to squeeze around his finger.

"Alright, _we _said some things that were probably built up from the tension. So much has happened lately, and it's started to wear on us. Tomorrow, we'll take a trip to Dr. Kasem so you can be scanned for any anomaly." Kathryn nodded in agreement. Chakotay lowered his hands, and took hers in his own, indicating that he was finished. Kathryn took a deep breath and looked him in those big brown eyes that she loved so much.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Kathryn asked honestly.

"Everything."

"Well, as you know, I was born and raised in Indiana, and I-"

"I meant about the things that have been bothering you. Including what you dreamed while you were in that coma," Chakotay interrupted, slightly humored.

"Oh, that," she teased. Kathryn hesitated for a second, gathering her thoughts. "First, I want to know how the hell the Kazon stumbled upon a wormhole that just happened to open up on our front doorstep."

"They are somewhat intelligent," Chakotay offered.

"Hmm, maybe, but I can't shake the feeling that they had help. Second, I want to know what the Admiral's meeting with Commodore Jonathan Gears was all about. It's a little more than coincidence that he fathered Elsa in my coma dream and happened to show up for a surprise meeting with Admiral Paris at the same time we were there. It's like he knew we were there. Third," she continued hurriedly, "I want to know why I keep having these damn nightmares and what the hell they mean. _Plus_ I want to know what's so important about being dragged into that damn forest."

"The bathtub?" Chakotay said, less of a question than an answer to his own. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He wasn't expecting a straightforward answer from his stubborn wife, but he received one anyway.

"I was scared." Her honesty rattled him slightly, and he frowned. Chakotay moved his arm around Kathryn, comforting her, and held her protectively.

"Kathryn," Chakotay wondered, "do you know who Commodore Jonathan Gears is?"

"Yes," Kathryn quickly responded.

"Other than from the dream?" Clarification was all he wanted.

"Yes," she again replied with her one-word answer. They both sat in silence, knowing Chakotay's next question, even before he asked it. Chakotay kept quiet, hoping she would tell him on her own, while Kathryn sat not wanting to explain her silence. Eventually, Chakotay asked his burning quesion.

"How do you know him?"

"Commodore Jonathan Gears is a cousin and the best friend of Mark." Kathryn answered with some hesitation. A confused look swept across her face.

"Is there something else you remembered?" Chakotay questioned, sensing her hesitation.

"That's the problem. I know I've spent a lot of time with him. I just can't seem to remember what we did together. It's like someone's blocking all memories I have of Jonathan."

* * *

The tricorder moved around her body as the EMH scanned her over. "There's definitely something blocking your neural pathways to those memories, but I can't tell what it is. It's like it's invisible. Also, after reconfiguring my tricorder, I've noticed that your brainwaves are acting as though, well, as though you're asleep."

"Asleep?" Kathryn responded, clearly concerned. "I'm asleep?"

"Apparently so," the Doctor responded, perplexed. "I have all the memories and act like the EMH you know and love, but it's possible that I am this way to make this appear normal. That would also explain why I can't detect what's blocking your memory pathways." Chakotay stood in the background, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall. A serious look of concern was plastered on his facial features.

"So you're telling me this isn't the right reality either?" Kathryn barely spoke. "So none of this is real?"

"Either there is something dreadfully wrong with your neural pathways, or we're simply a figment of your imagination. You pick, Captain." Dr. Kasem stood erect, gazing heavily into Janeway's blue eyes.

"So, we're not real?" The question came from Chakotay, who hadn't spoken during the entire ordeal. "We're not married? We don't have Edward? You're telling me all of this is fake?" So many emotions were crossing through his mind, he wasn't sure whether to break down in tears or throw medical equipment across the room.

"Now you know how I feel," Kathryn responded, making him pause mid-pace. "As much as I loved the last reality, I was becoming particularly fond of this one. I wonder what's actually happening to me." She looked up at the ceiling, as though it would reveal something to her. Her eyes pressed closed gently, and she shook her head, genuinely confused. Suddenly, she lurched, and room slowed down. Dr. Kasem and Chakotay rushed to her, arms stretched out.

Kathryn saw flashes of blurred images. A hand holding a tricorder, a blurred figure above her. "Get ... cortical stimulator ... force her ... coma," the words, barely coherent, came from a familiar voice. The scene slowed down and her eyes shut again.

They reopened to Star Fleet medical, Dr. Kasem scanning her, and Chakotay practically glued to her side.

"What the hell just happened?" Chakotay demanded, grasping his wife's hands.

"I was suddenly somewhere else. I saw someone scanning me and I heard the Doctor say something about a cortical stimulator." Kathryn touched her fingertips to her forehead, desperate to remember.

"I didn't say anything about a cortical stimulator, Captain. Although while you were having your episode, your brain pattern changed. You phased out for a second, but I got a reading just before you reappeared. Apparently, wherever you went is your waking world." Kathryn shuddered as she remembered the species that lived in the dream world, and she felt Chakotay's grip tighten.

* * *

"Kathryn, if you go back to reality, things could be much different," Chakotay said after the Doctor left to run a deeper analysis. "I don't want you to forget about us. Kolopak, Elsa, Edward, and I love you so much."

"Chakotay," she said, cupping her hands around his face, "there's also a possibility that things are exactly the same way as they are here."

"But if they're not," Chakotay pressed, "Don't forget that I love you. No matter what Chakotay I really am. If I'm anything like the Chakotay you were telling me about in your coma, I'm an idiot."

"Chak-"

"Just listen to me for a second. You have to promise me something. If things are the same in your reality, that's great. But if they're completely different, you have to promise you'll tell me, the real me, how much you love me."

"If things are different, how do I know you'll love me in return there?" Kathryn looked him full in the face, rubbing his temples. She felt as though she already knew the answer though.

"I'm afraid I can't guarantee that. There are some times when a person is forced to take a leap of faith."

"And hope there aren't rocks at the bottom of the cliff," Kathryn added with a chuckle.

"You never know. I could be standing on those rocks, ready to catch you."

End Chapter 15.


End file.
